12 EXO FORCES
by Bubble Sehun
Summary: EXO terpecah menjadi dua kubu dan saling memerangi. CHAP 5 IS UP! YAOI. Boys Love. Official Pair. HUNHAN TAORIS BAEKYEOL KAIDO XIUCHEN SULAY.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : 12 EXO Forces**

**Cast : All member EXO**

**Pair : Official Pair**

**Genre : Romance, Action, Fantasy, Angst, Humor (?)**

**Rate : T and M (sometimes)**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Author : Bubble Sehun**

Annyeong~

Istri thehunnie kembali dengan epep sinetron yang bakal bersambung :p

Mau bikin oneshoot kayaknya gak mungkin banget soalnya member EXO kan 12 ._. Dan untuk ngejelasin sebab-musabab dan asal muasal 12 member itu butuh berlembar-lembar halaman, yg jelas gak mungkin oneshoot. Entar kalo cuma oneshoot takutnya feel-nya gak dapet :P *eaa~

Sebelumnya, aku mau jelasin kalo ini epep fantasy yang ada YAOI-nya *ofcourse* dan agak nyerempet ke rate M. Dan aku disini pake official pair, bukan crack pair. Ok?

Official pair itu Hunhan, Taoris, Baekyeol, Kaisoo/Kaido, Xiuchen, dan Sulay. Tapi jujur sih untuk couple SULAY, aku gak dapet feel nya ._. Jadi aku pengen minta saran aja, mau **Kailay + Sudo** atau **Kaido + Sulay?** Untuk Hunhan, Taoris, Baekyeol sama Xiuchen itu udah ku patenkan (?) jadi gak bisa di ubah-ubah lagi.

Yahh~ silahkan vote couple antara dua couple yang ku-bold itu di Review box. Aku terima anonymous review looh~ :p

Review ditunggu, semakin banyak review semakin cepet epepnya di post *PD overload xD

Sebelumnya nih aku sarankan, kalian punya gambar lingkaran elemen EXO di MAMA MV detik 00.43 supaya bisa ngerti siapa yg kuat dan siapa yg lemah elemennya :p di chapter depan bakal di jelasin :p

_**12 EXO FORCES**_

**PROLOG**

"Tidak, pa. Walaupun sebagian besar darahku telah di dominasi darah alien, tapi aku tetap mempunyai darah werewolf. Seharusnya dulu kita tak usah egois untuk menikah. Anak-anakku –hiks- nyawa mereka terancam, pa~ hiks hiks"

Tangis sendu seorang permaisuri di sebuah planet di luar jangkauan manusia, EXOPLANET, mewarnai perdebatan di antara keduanya.

"Jadi mama menyesal telah menikah dengan papa? Kita telah 7 tahun bersama tapi mama baru menyesalinya sekarang. Papa tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran mama."

"Mama menyesal sekarang karena nyawa anak-anak kita terancam, pa. Mama tidak bisa tenang sebelum bertemu mereka dalam keadaan hidup. Dan itu semua karena mama. Karena mama berdarah werewolf. Apalagi—"

"Cukup, ma. Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Bangsa vampire itu tak akan mendekati putra-putra kita. Mereka mempunyai elemen kekuatan masing-masing yang bisa membantu mereka bertahan hidup."

"Tapi, pa. mereka masih berumur 7 sampai 11 tahun. Mereka masih anak-anak kecil yang belum mengerti menggunakan kekuatan mereka di luar planet kita."

"Mama tenanglah!"

Seorang pria paruh baya mendekati permaisurinya yang masih menitikkan air mata semenjak ke-12 putra mereka yang menghilang selama perang antara bangsa alien EXOPLANET dan bangsa vampire dunia berkecamuk. Ia menguatkan cengkraman tangannya pada bahu istrinya berharap bisa menguatkan hatinya yang hancur.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Mama cukup menyertakan doa pada mereka agar mereka selamat dari serangan vampire. Bagaimana?"

Anggukan kecil membuat pria itu menghela nafas lega. Ia tak tahu keadaan ke-12 putranya yang hilang entah kemana. 12 putranya itu menghilang saat perang antara bangsanya dan bangsa vampire berkecamuk. Ke-12 putranya memang ia tugaskan untuk ikut serta dalam perang itu. Hah~ ia menyesal atas perintahnya itu. Andai ke-12 putranya ia ungsikan bersama seluruh anggota kerajaan, pasti para penerusnya itu masih berdiri tegap di depannya sekarang.

Yang ia takutkan ke-12 pangeran EXOPLANET itu terdampar di bumi, sarang bangsa vampire yang beberapa hari yang lalu menyerang EXOPLANET besar-besaran. Satu-satunya cara ialah mereka berdua belas menghancurkan raja kegelapan bangsa vampire yang bersemayam di negara api merah atau mereka menemukan pohon kehidupan.

Tapi menurut ramalan, pohon kehidupan itu letaknya tersembunyi di sebuah hutan di planet bumi. Apakah putra-putranya bisa menemukan pohon kehidupan itu tanpa gangguan bangsa vampire yang memang 'ber-markas' di bumi? Putra-putranya memang didominasi darah alien, tapi ia tak bisa mengelak kalau darah werewolf istrinya tetap mengalir ke dalam tubuh mereka. Ia tak yakin bangsa vampire di bumi tidak dapat menyadari keberadaan ke-12 putranya apabila ke-12 putranya itu benar-benar terdampar di bumi, markas mereka.

Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha *RLAB*

Aku ketawa pas baca ulang, sumpah deh pas buat prolognya gak ku baca ulang jadi yaahhh~ beginilah -_- FAILED!

Demi apa aku gak tau gimana panggilan antara suami istri di dunia per-alien-an. So pake papa-mama aja deh biar terkesan sinetron banget :p

Dan juga aku mikir gimana bisa vampire naik roket ke EXOPLANET trus perang sama alien? Hahaha terlalu mengada-ngada banget yaa diriku u,u

Tapi gapapa, ini kan cuma cerita fiksi, cuma khayalanku aja waktu iseng-iseng ngegabungin inspirasi dari Harry Potter dan konsep elemen EXO. Karena menurut aku konsep EXO ini emang mateng banget, karena mereka punya karakter, identitas, logo, dan font sendiri. Hahaha. Tumben deh SM bikin yang beginian. Masih gak percaya kalo EXO tuh dari SMEnt ._. *plakk

Oke daripada aku ngebacot gak jelas yang bisa bikin fans labil di luar sana ngamuk, so sekian dulu deh pidatonya :P

REVIEW PLEASE! Aku butuh asupan review sekarang u,u


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : 12 EXO Forces**

**Cast : All member EXO**

**Pair : Official Pair**

**Genre : Romance, Action, Fantasy, Angst, Humor (?)**

**Rate : T and M (sometimes)**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Author : Bubble Sehun**

Annyeong~ haha ini udah cepet banget kan ku post nyaa? xD

Padahal jujur aja nih aku udah mulai males ngelanjutin epep ini ._. #pletakk

Tapi karena ada juga yang ngeripiu , aku jadi semangat deh xD

Janji deh di lanjutin kalau kalian juga janji mau ngereview :*

Oya menurut polling di review box previous chap yang menang couple Kaido + Sulay :D *yey~

Yang gak sreg terima aja yaa? Oke? Aku sih ngikutin permintaan pembaca aja walaupun JUJUR gak dapet feel SULAY nyaa u,u #eeaaa

Okeh, gak banyak bacot, selamat menikmati(?) aja deh J

**CHAPTER 1**

12 tahun kemudian…

2012/06/12 Seoul, 11.12 PM

Seorang namja berkulit putih susu memasuki bar di bilangan kota Seoul. Kilau lampu disco dan dentuman musik keras langsung menyambutnya hangat. Ia melempar pandangannya ke setiap penjuru bar, sekedar mencari gadis yang di carinya. Ia menyeringai. Tatapannya tertuju pada seorang gadis tinggi semampai yang asyik berlenggak-lenggok di tengah _dance floor_ seorang diri, menikmati setiap dentuman musik yang membuatnya semakin melayang dalam gemerlapnya dunia malam. Namja berkulit putih itu mendekati gadis itu lalu mencekal lengannya. Membuat gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu menoleh.

"Sehunnie~ -hik- oh my dear~ Kok –hik- baru datang sih? Aku udah –hik- nunggu kamu laaammaaaaa banget. Sehunnie tega –hik- biarin aku sendirian." Racau gadis yang ternyata tengah di bawah kendali minuman beralkohol itu.

Sehun, nama namja yang tengah menyeringai itu, menarik lengan putih gadis di depannya. Memaksa gadis itu mengikuti kemanapun tujuan Sehun sekarang. Menerobos beberapa tubuh yang asyik bergerak kesana-kemari mengikuti musik yang menghanyutkan pikiran mereka.

"Sehunnie sayangkuhhh~ -hik- kita mau kemana? –hik- aku masih –hik- mau bergoyang didalam –hik-" ucap gadis itu seraya memutarkan badannya yang hampir limbung.

"Ssstt, Krystal sayang~ aku akan memberikanmu kejutan malam ini. Kau tak mau?" bisik Sehun lembut di telinga Krystal –gadis itu-. Ia menyelipkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping gadis tersebut, sekedar menjaga tubuh itu agar tak limbung bahkan terjatuh dengan tidak elit karena gadis itu sedang mabuk.

"Jinjjayo? –hik- Ahhh~ saranghae sehunnie~ kau –hik- memang namjachinguku yang saaangat –hik romantis~ ayoo cepat tunjukkan aku –hik- kejutanmu~"

Sehun kembali menyeringai. Malam ini akan kembali menjadi malam yang indah baginya dan seseorang yang telah menunggunya di lain tempat. 'Menyenangkan' batin Sehun.

Di lain sisi…

Seringaian terpatri pada bibir namja bermata elang yang tengah menatap indahnya malam kota seoul. Menunggu. Ia menunggu seseorang yang akan membawa barang menarik yang di tunggunya selama sebulan ini. Rasanya semakin tak sabar 'memakan' mangsa yang sebentar lagi akan di terimanya.

Seringaiannya semakin melebar saat sebuah mobil yang sudah familiar baginya kini mendekatinya. Itu dia. Namja milky skin dengan gadis cantik yang mabuk dalam pelukannya.

"A-yo Kris." Namja milky skin yang tak lain adalah Sehun itu menepuk tangan kanan namja bermata elang itu dengan senyum evil yang jelas terukir di bibir keduanya. Kris tersenyum penuh arti saat dilihatnya gadis di pelukan Sehun tengah mabuk dan kehilangan setengah kesadarannya.

"Dimana?" tanya Sehun. Namja bertubuh tinggi itu mengerlingkan pandangannya ke belakang. Bibir Sehun kembali menyeringai mendapati lubang yang menganga di tanah bukit sepi ini, tepat di belakang Kris, namja bermata elang itu.

"Sehunnie~ kok gelap sih? –hik- ini dimana sayaaang~? Eum?" celetuk Krystal yang mulai merasa ganjil. Entahlah tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya meremang saat pemandangan gelap tertangkap indera matanya.

Krystal menjauhkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi bersender di bahu Sehun. Di dapatinya namja asing yang berdiri di depannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh arti. Wajah blasteran. Rambut pirang. Postur tubuh tinggi. Tatapan mata tajam. Krystal bersiul kecil. _"Waw. So Sexy. What's your name, babe? Eum?"_

"…" Tak ada jawaban dari Kris.

Krystal melangkah mendekati Kris. Menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh lekuk wajah Kris. Halus. Krystal menyapukan pandangannya pada Kris dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Tangannya turun dan menjalankannya pada dada bidang Kris. _What a sexy man._ "Aku bertanya padamu, tampan."

"…" Kris tak menjawab. Hanya menatap Krystal tajam yang Krystal anggap Kris menatapnya… terpana?

"Cih, ternyata kau menyebalkan ya?" desis Krystal kesal.

Krystal menoleh pada Sehun yang sibuk mengelus leher kirinya yang bergambar pusaran angin. Ohmygod, Ia melupakan namjachingunya. Aah~ apakah dia cemburu? "Sayaaang~ kita ngapain –hik- sih di tempat begini?"

Krystal melempar pandangannya jauh ke sekitar tempatnya berpijak. Pohon beringin yang tumbuh dimana-mana. Kegelapan. Hawa dingin mencekam. Tak ada orang lain. Selain mereka bertiga, mungkin. Semak belukar yang dengan liarnya tumbuh di sembarang tempat. Hutan kah ini? Ia merasa aneh. Ia melemparkan pandangannya ke arah yang berlawanan. Kerlap-kerlip lampu kota Seoul dapat di lihatnya dengan jelas. Indah sekali. Tapi ia tetap merasakan hawa tak enak di sekitarnya. Terlebih dua namja di dekatnya diam seribu bahasa. Membuatnya sedikit bergidik ketakutan.

Sudut mata Krystal mendapati hal menarik di belakang Kris. Tanah… berlubang besar? Krystal melangkah mendekati lubang yang menganga di belakang namja bertubuh tinggi yang tak di kenalnya. "Sehunnie~"

Menoleh, mendapati Sehun yang sudah berada di dekatnya dan memeluk pinggang rampingnya membuat pipi Krystal merona. Perutnya tergelitik saat jemari tangan Sehun menyusuri tiap inchi kulit putih pipinya. "Sehunnie~"

"Baby goodbye~" bisik Sehun seduktif tepat di telinga kiri Krystal. Membuat Krystal meracau geli sekaligus bertanya-tanya.

"A-Apa mak-sudmu, Se-hun..nie?"

Sehun menyusupkan kepalanya di lekukan leher Krystal. Mengecupnya pelan, membuat gadis di dekapannya menggeliat senang. Hingga tak menyadari sosok lain yang ikut mendekat ke arah Krystal yang menutup matanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan hangat dari seorang Oh Sehun.

""

Jeritan Krystal sukses mengusik kelelawar yang bergelantungan di pohon beringin di dekat mereka. Membuat sekumpulan makhluk _nocturnal_ itu terbang ke segala arah. Tangan Krystal mencengkram erat jaket coklat Sehun saat di rasakan sesuatu menusuk paksa lehernya. Merobek kulitnya. Mencabik lapisan tipis tubuhnya. Pening. Ia merasa kakinya lemas. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan… Gelap.

Sehun mengusap bibirnya yang di penuhi cairan merah segar. Begitu pula dengan Kris yang mengusapnya dengan lap yang telah di sediakan. Sehun menarik tubuh Krystal yang terkulai tak bernyawa di pelukannya. Menjalankan jari-jarinya dalam lekukan wajah Krystal yang pucat mengering tanpa darah sedikitpun. Senyum sinis terukir di bibirnya yang masih berlumur darah segar milik Krystal.

"Poor you, Krystal. Ku doakan agar kau cepat-cepat bertemu neraka. Goodbye~"

BUGGG

Sehun mendorong tubuh gadis itu hingga terjun bebas ke dalam lubang yang telah di siapkan Kris. Kris tertawa melihat tubuh tak bernyawa itu menghantam tanah dengan mulus. "Hahaha. Kau memang hebat, Sehun. Aku rasa keahlianmu untuk mencari darah segar perawan tak perlu ku ragukan. Tapi—"

"Aku bosan dengan darah gadis, boy." Lirih Kris tepat di telinga Sehun.

"Benar juga. Tapi setidaknya kita bisa bertahan satu bulan kedepan setelah minum darah segar." Sehun melempar pandangannya pada Kris yang menepuk-nepuk bahunya. "Aku rasa berikutnya giliranmu mencari mangsa, Kris."

"Arra. Kau ingin mangsa seperti apa?"

"EXO. Aku ingin darah salah satu dari 6 EXO Forces."

* * *

2012/06/13 Seoul, 09.45 AM

Seorang namja cute membolak-balikkan buku di tangannya. Matanya menelusuri setiap kata yang berbaris rapi di sebuah buku kuno yang lembarannya telah menguning. Ia mendapatkan buku ini tergeletak di samping tempat tidurnya tadi pagi. Ia tak mengerti kenapa buku ini bisa ada di kamarnya dan Tao, adiknya juga tak tahu menahu asal buku tersebut. Yang ia ingat ia sempat bermimpi ada seorang kakek tua berjubah yang membawa 12 buku dan satu buku itu di berikan padanya dan 11 orang lainnya yang tak di kenal namja cute itu, karena masing-masing memakai jubah hitam layaknya kakek tua itu.

Ia menutup buku itu dengan helaan nafas panjang. Ia kembali membuka buku kuno itu dari awal, berniat membacanya secara intensif dan menemui makna tersirat yang mungkin ada hubungannya dengan kehidupan dirinya dan Tao, mungkin. Ia terpaku pada sederet kata-kata yang beberapa katanya ditulis Romanization dari huruf hangul. Keningnya berkerut, memutar otaknya untuk menyibak makna kata-kata seperti lafal mantra itu.

Wrong to create the evil minds of people around

the world backfired

akdeulyi tamharyeo legends has gathered

Tree of Life mareudeonnal slightly

The time is reversed

The space is illegal

12 Duchess of power is divided in half to create two suns

Legends of the same place but you can not meet

each other in regards anmutneunda space

Palice to hurt the world by correctly combining the power

12 is the perfect one in doeneunnal

Will open a new world

12 Duchess of power is divided in half to create two suns

Legends of the same place but you can not meet

each other in regards anmutneunda space

12. Lagi-lagi angka itu kembali menyelusup di pikirannya. 12 buku kuno yang di bagikan kakek tua berjubah dalam mimpinya. 12 orang berjubah termasuk dirinya. Dan ini lagi? 12 Duchess of power? Apa maksudnya? Kepalanya mulai terasa sedikit pening. Ia bersumpah ingin menjadikan 12 sebagai angka ter-sial-nya.

Drrttt Drrrtt

Handphone namja cute itu bergetar. Silent mode karena dirinya kini berada di dalam ruangan anti polusi suara. Sebuah panggilan masuk menghiasi screen handphonenya. Ah ternyata dari adiknya, Tao. Ia menempelkan benda itu di telinga kanannya.

"Yeoboseyo"

"Yeoboseyo. Luhan ge, kau ada dimana?" suara imut tertangkap gendang telinganya. Yang aneh, nada suara Tao tak seperti biasanya. Luhan meletakkan handphonenya di telinga sebelahnya.

"Di perpustakaan, Tao. Wae?"

"Kau tak ada kelas, ge?"

Kening Luhan berkerut. "Tidak ada. Kenapa Tao?"

"Ada hal yang terjadi padaku. Aku akan menceritakannya nanti pada gege. I—Ini sedikit menakutkanku." Nada suara itu semakin bergetar. Benar dugaan Luhan. Adiknya itu kini sedang ketakutan oleh suatu hal.

"Tao, gwaenchanayo?"

"A-Aku hanya ketakutan."

"Kau dimana? Bisakah sekarang kau temui gege di kantin?"

"Bisa, ge."

Luhan meraih bukunya yang sempat ia letakkan di atas meja. Ia teringat sesuatu. "Oya. Tao, kau membawa syal?"

"Ya, ge. Kenapa?"

"Mulai sekarang pakailah syal atau apapun yang bisa menutupi lehermu, ne?"

"Ah ne, gege."

"Baiklah. Kau cepat keluar dari kelasmu dan temui aku di kantin."

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya saat langkah kaki seseorang mendekatinya. Sesuai dugaannya, itu Tao. Ia tersenyum saat melihat syal biru langit melingkar di leher Tao. Ah~ itu kan syal hasil rajutan Luhan yang ia berikan saat natal tahun lalu. Lalu? Apa yang ada di tangan Tao? Mawar merah?

"Annyeong, gege"

"Annyeong~ minumlah dulu lalu ceritakan semua pada gege. Tenangkan dirimu dahulu, Tao." Ucap Luhan seraya menyodorkan segelas jus mangga ke arah Tao. "Atau kau ingin makan dulu, Tao?"

Tao menggeleng imut. Ia cepat-cepat meneguk jus mangga itu hingga tandas setengahnya. "Ah~ segarnya " celetuk Tao kecil.

Tao menyamankan posisi duduknya. "Tadi… Tadi aku sedang mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan oleh dosen." Ucap Tao. Membuka perdebatan di antara mereka. Ia berusaha menetralkan rasa paniknya agar ucapannya tak terputus-putus dan gegenya tak bingung mendengarnya.

Tao berniat membuka syalnya karena hey ayolah~ Tao tidak gila. Memakai syal tebal saat musim panas begini? Lelucon. "Jangan di buka!" sergah Luhan cepat.

"Kenapa, ge? Aigoo~ ini musim panas, ge."

Luhan menggeleng. "Andwae. Jangan di buka. Apapun musimnya sekarang jangan coba-coba untuk melepaskan syal itu, arrasseo?"

Tao mengangguk. Ia bingung. Tapi ia lebih memilih diam, tak berani dan tak mau membantah perintah gege yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya.

"Lanjutkan!"

Tao menghela nafas panjang. Hening sejenak. "Kami hanya di beri waktu 15 menit untuk menjawab 25 soal essay. Tentu saja aku langsung panik, ge. Itu tugas dadakan dan beberapa materinya belum aku kuasai dengan benar."

"Heum… Lalu?"

Tao memainkan gelas jus mangga di tangannya asal. "Lalu…"

"Lalu… tiba-tiba… tiba-tiba semuanya… tak bergerak." Lanjut Tao sedikit bergetar. Ia menatap gegenya yang sukses mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ma-maksud mu, Tao? Apanya yang tak bergerak?"

"Se-Semuanya... Semua yang ada di sekitarku ti-tidak bergerak. B-Bahkan jam tanganku… juga tidak bergerak. Dosen. Teman-temanku. Se-semua jadi sep-perti patung, ge." Jelas Tao dengan nada semakin bergetar. Hah~ mengingatnya saja membuatnya merinding ketakutan.

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya lalu berpindah ke samping Tao. Ia tahu adiknya itu kini sedang kalut. Awalnya Luhan sedikit tidak percaya apa yang di katakan Tao. Manusia, benda bahkan jam tangan milik Tao tidak bergerak? Apa maksudnya ini?

"Sssttt… gwaenchana, Tao. Setelah itu…kau meneleponku?"

Tao mengangguk pelan. "Ne. A-Aku sangat takut jadi… aku memutuskan… untuk menelepon gege. Lalu… aku menyelesaikan tugasku dan… dan meletakkannya di depan meja dosen. Dan… aku langsung berlari ke sini."

Luhan menghela nafas panjang. Pikirannya semakin tak menentu. Sementara Tao kembali menenangkan dirinya yang sempat panik kembali. Ia merasa gerah dengan syal yang di pakainya. Syal?

"Ah iya. Gege, jelaskan padaku kenapa aku harus memakai syal tebal ini di musim panas?" tuntut Tao cepat. Luhan mengangkat alisnya sejenak.

"Kau tau gambar _sand watch_ di tengkukmu lalu gambar banyak lingkaran di siku-siku bagian dalamku ini?" tanya Luhan seraya menunjukkan sebuah gambar yang terukir di siku-siku dalam tangan kanannya. Tao mengangguk. Ia tentu saja tahu kalau tengkuknya terlukis gambar _sand watch_ yang dia sendiri tak mengerti maksudnya.

"Gambar aneh yang ada di tubuh kita itu… ku temui di dalam buku kuno yang ku tanyakan tadi pagi."

"MWO?! Benarkah? Trus gege tahu maksud gambar aneh itu?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Tak banyak. Yang ku tahu keduanya itu gambar elemen kekuatan."

Tao memijat keningnya pelan. Aigoo~ kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak kejadian aneh dan ganjil di sekitarnya. "Ini apalagi ya Tuhan?" gumam Tao kesal.

"Gambar _sand watch_ di tengkukmu itu berarti _Time Controller_ atau pengendali waktu. Di situ di jelaskan kalau seorang _Time Controller_ itu bisa memberhentikan waktu dengan kekuatannya." Jelas Luhan. "Dan gambar di siku-siku dalam ku ini berarti Telekinetik atau Telepaty. Pengendali benda dengan pikiran. Contohnya bisa memindahkan benda tanpa di sentuh. Hanya menggunakan pikiran."

"Lalu? Aku seorang _Time Controller_? Begitu?" tanya Tao cepat. Luhan hanya bisa mengedikkan bahunya. 99% tidak yakin dengan penjelasannya.

"Menurut buku itu sih begitu. Aku tak yakin Tao. Maka dari itu aku menyuruhmu memakai syal. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu denganmu… kalau… kalau ada orang tertentu yang melihat tengkukmu."

Hening.

"Anyway, mawar merah? Kau di beri siapa?"

Tao tersenyum geli. Ia mengelus mawar merah yang masih setia ditangannya. "Tidak ada yang memberiku. Aku memetiknya sendiri."

Luhan melongo. "Yak! Nappeun. Sejak kapan kau nakal begini, heum?

Tao tertawa. Tak apakan ia sekali-kali melanggar peraturan? Ia juga bisa bosan jika terus-terusan menaati peraturan. "Aku hanya sedang ingin, ge."

Luhan mendengus kesal. "Lain kali jangan kau ulangi, ne?"

"Algesseumnida, Xi Luhan ge."

Hening. Lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran dan kegiatan masing-masing. Tao sibuk memetik paksa kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar di tangannya. Luhan sibuk menerawang dengan kedua tangan yang menumpu dagunya, pikirannya melayang jauh entah kemana.

"Apa…" Tao kembali membuka suara. "Ini ada hubungannya… dengan kejadianku di kelas tadi?" terka Tao ragu-ragu.

Sontak saja Luhan menoleh ke arah Tao yang juga memandangnya. Tao mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tak yakin tapi— ini berhubungan kan dengan… _Time Control?" _tambah Tao yang sebenarnya cukup ragu akan ucapannya.

Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Bisa jadi kan? Di saat Tao panik karena waktu mengerjakan tugas itu menipis lalu sebagai _Time Controller_ dia memberhentikan waktu agar bisa mengerjakannya dengan leluasa? Kenapa ini jadi terdengar lucu?

Hening.

Tap Tap Tap

Sebuah langkah seseorang menginterupsi keheningan yang tercipta di antara keduanya. Tidak. Mereka tidak segila itu hingga mendengarkan dengan seksama langkah kaki seseorang. Di kantin ini ada banyak suara yang bisa di dengar oleh Luhan dan Tao. Tapi kenapa langkah itu terdengar nyaring di telinga mereka? Seakan-akan langkah kaki itu meredam segala bunyi di tempat umum itu.

Seseorang melewati mereka berdua. Mendadak suasana dingin menyerang Luhan dan Tao bersamaan. Hawa dingin membelai punggung keduanya saat orang itu melewati mereka. Cukup membuat kedua kakak-beradik ini tercekat hingga namja yang melewatinya tadi menjauh dari mereka. Kedua kakak beradik itu berpandangan.

Luhan menoleh, sekedar melihat punggung sosok yang melewatinya tadi. "Kau merasa aneh saat namja itu lewat, Tao? Aku merasa seperti hantu yang melewati kita." Bisik Luhan sepelan-pelannya. Takut terdengar namja yang tak mungkin juga mendengarnya karena jarak yang cukup jauh untuk ditangkap telinga.

Tao mengangguk, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada mawar di tangannya dan sedetik kemudian ia membulatkan mulutnya kaget. "Gege! Kenapa mawar di tanganku tiba-tiba utuh begini, ge? Seru Tao shock.

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati mawar di tangan Tao yang kembali utuh dengan ajaibnya. Ia sangat ingat bagaimana kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar itu di cabut paksa oleh tangan-tangan Tao? Lalu kenapa bisa utuh begini?

**TBC**

Uyeeyy~ *tepok tangan* dua couple keluar dengan cameo misterius di ujung cerita xD

Pasti tau doong siapa yang lewat di belakang Luhan dan Tao? u,u

Siapa lagi coba yang bisa nyembuhin mawar yang dirusak Tao :3 *lirik Unicorn*

Oke, Sehun Kris Luhan Tao dan sedikit tentang Lay sudah keluar. Dan udah ketauan juga Sehun dan Kris termasuk dalam golongan enam EXO Forces yang terkontaminasi darah vampire. Sementara Luhan dan Tao masuk di kubu lawan mereka. Kyaa~ jadi seme vs uke doong Jadi kurang empat orang di kubu exo vampire dan empat orang di kubu exo forces murni(?) tebak deh Lay masuk kubu yang mana? Ada yang bisa nebak juga chap depan siapa aja yang keluar? .-. prediksi ku sih ada 3-4 orang yang bakal keluar next chap. Hayoo tebak *apabangetdehgue *okeinilebay *sekian

Dan untuk aff(x)tion/Plus, saya pinjem nama Krystalnya yaa ._. maap banget nget nget karakternya rada centil disini -_- aku juga suka Krystal kok! terutama kakaknya *NO BASH! REST IN PEACE* Bener deh gak bohong –o-v

Oke, aku sadar banget kalo ini tambah aneh dan bahasanya semakin tidak epektip –o-

Tapi ini udah panjang kan? kurang panjang? Capek deh~ #lebaylo-.-

So, kritik dan comment di tunggu dengan –tidak- sabar. Termasuk carikan typo deh buat yang rajin kepo-in typo. #plakk. Please don't be silent reader. Aku terima anonymous review kok J

Yang mau ngereview bisa cantumin acc twitter, supaya bisa ku follow:p hehe. Follow aku yaa eonnie/chingu/saeng di BubbleSehun :* (I'm 15 y.o)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : 12 EXO Forces**

**Cast : All member EXO**

**Pair : Official Pair**

**Genre : Romance, Action, Fantasy, Angst, Humor (?)**

**Rate : T and M (sometimes)**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Author : Bubble Sehun**

**Thanks to JIRA, istri nya bacon, icing, ZhieCho, Reita, kurous, cholee ayra'ledfu, tehunhan, mrs. Chokyu, Shifazarr, kaido shipper, mayuka57, BabySudo, BlackPearl08, sari2min,****Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**** y****ang udah mau review di part satu alias prolog gomawooo~ *deep bow***

**Oh ya ada yang nanya, Author terinspirasi darimana fanfic ini?**

**Author terinspirasi dari konsep EXO, Twilight, Harry Potter sama vampficnya kak Aicchan yang buat fanfic Draco MalfoyxHarry Potter alias DraRry judulnya Connection :D fanficnya manismanis loh :p *promosi*******

**Aku balesin review di chap 2 dulu yaa :p**

**Kyuaniee fiee : ini udah panjang kan eonnie TT_TT tapi aku updatenya lama gak? :p hehe iya entar aku follow deh twitternya! Minggu ini aku jarang buka twitter. Makasih yaa semangatnya xD**

**Taryshineexo : iyaa :O sehun kan radarada miring(?), maunya minum darah anak EXO Forces yang murni *eh* hehe ini lama banget yaa aku updatenya :p mianhae eonnie (_ _) gak dapet ide soalnya~**

**Mayuka57 : aku juga gak rela eonnie, kalo si sehun di apaapain krystal**** *eh**** -_- aigoo~ suami saya ituuu *plakk* sumpah deh aku yang nulis bagian itu rada gak rela gitu u,u hehe ini udah di lanjut **

**Sari2min : hahaha :p tapi sepertinya ada uke yang masuk kubu vampire, eonnie :p hehehe liat aja deh entar /ketawamisterius/ #plakk# gomawoo semangatnyaa xD**

**Guest : lain kali pake nama yaa ngereviewnya, biar aku tau nama mu :D hehehe~ baekhyun sama chanyeol? Liat aja deh di bawah :P kekeke~ silahkan di tunggu baekyeol momentnya chingu xD**

**BabySudo : salah :p yang lewat Lay! Emang eonnie, kalau setiap EXO Forces lewat suka nebar-nebar aura dingin, gak cuma xiuminnie aja Lay masuk mana yaa? Silahkan baca aja dulu chap ini :p ada jawabannya kok eonnie :D**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : Iya :D tiap anak exo punya tato simbol mereka masingmasing :D udah tahu kan letaknya dimana aja buat exo yang nongol? Hahaha xD kenapa simbol Tao di ****tengkuk****? Soalnya *ehm ehm* RA-HA-SI-A :p hehehe~ ada jawabannya di chap mendatang :p –kalau jiwa malasku gak kambuh-**

**Sabrina Marina : Iya makasih udah review Penulis berbakat? Saya masih amartiran kok xD Aku juga mau berteman sama siapa aja. Entar aku add acc fb mu deh tapi minggu ini aku lagi jarang akses internet! Atau kamu aja yang add account fb ku? Add ya di Aisyel Sehunnie Untuk masalah panjang? Ini udah panjang belum? ._. menurut ku sih udah panjang, wordnya lebih dari 4k soalnya xP trus maaaaaaaaf banget! Ini area boys love, sabrina. Bener deh, aku minta maaf banget sebesar-besarnya soalnya yah~ ini memang yaoi fic. Keputusan dari awal. Tapi untuk beberapa chap kedepan, hubungan mereka masih biasa-biasa aja kok makasih semangatnyaa :D *deep bow***

**HaeRaFishy : Annyeong ^^ *bow* Welcome to my fic /halah/ Faiz imnida. 15 y.o. Tapi aku yeoja loh :p *gaknanya* maaf yaa lama updatenya ._. Janji deh gak lelet lagi .-.v gomawoo~**

**Kimhyunshi : Kaido couple? Huaaa maap baru Kai nyaa yang keluar *sembunyi di belakang Sehun* iyaa si Lay ngiklan tuh :p kekeke! D.O nya di tunggu yaa~ Gomawoo~**

**5golden13 : Ini udah di lanjut xD Lay masuk kubu mana? Let's see di bawah :p hehehe~ hasil votenya SULAY couple jadi Lay nya di couple-in sama Suho deh hehe :D gomawoo eonnie :D**

**Anyway, yang udah ngereview chap satu mana nih? :p kok gak ngereview lagi. Aku tagih ne review nyaa :p kekeke~ /maksa ini namanya/ trus buat Noviyanti ZP, my beloved eonnie :* aku tunggu reviewnya xD**

**Selamat menikmati~ *eh**

**CHAPTER 3**

2012/06/15 06.45 AM

TINGNUNG TINGNUNG (?)

Bunyi bel terdengar menggema di ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Kris yang sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk itu beranjak membuka pintu apartemennya. _Siapa yang mengunjungi apartemennya sepagi ini?,_ batinnya. Alisnya terangkat saat melihat seorang namja berkulit bronze dengan headphone di kepalanya.

"Selamat pagi, tuan muda." Cengir namja manis itu saat mendapati namja blonde yang membukakan pintu apartemennya.

"Ah ternyata kau, kkamjong-ah." Dengus Kris malas. "Aku baru akan berganti baju dan Sehun sedang mandi. Kau tunggu saja." Lanjut Kris seraya kembali menutup pintu apartemennya.

Kai –namja manis yang sering dipanggil kkamjong oleh Kris dan Sehun itu- membulatkan matanya seraya melepaskan headphone di kepalanya. "Yak! Kenapa kau tak mempersilahkanku masuk, Wu Yi Fan?!" teriak Kai seraya menggedor-gedor pintu.

Pintu kembali terbuka. Menampakkan Kris yang menatapnya kesal dengan air yang terus berjatuhan dari rambut blondenya. "Berisik sekali kau ini! Masuk!"

Kai langsung menerobos Kris yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Kai menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sebuah sofa merah yang berada di ruang tengah apartemen itu. Ia melirik Kris yang berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di salah satu sofa di hadapan Kai. "Oh ya, Kris. Apa jawabanmu?"

"Jawaban apa?"

Kai mendengus kesal lalu berkata dengan malas, "Aku sudah mengutarakannya tadi malam. Masa' kau lupa."

Kris mengernyit pada Kai. "Kesannya kau seperti meminta jawaban setelah mengatakan cinta padaku, kkamjong-ah."

"Tidak mungkin." Balas Kai cepat yang membuat Kris tersenyum sinis, "Kau tak dengar berita?" tanya Kris.

Kai menggeser duduknya mendekati Kris. "Hah? Berita apa? Aku rasa aku tak dengar berita heboh belakangan ini."

Kris mendengus. "Aku telah menduga kau akan ketinggalan berita lagi. Tolong jaga jarakmu karena aku takut kau tergoda melihatku. Aku masih mengenakan bathrobe." Kai melotot tajam pada Kris yang terkikik geli lalu melempar sebuah koran kepada Kai yang ditangkap dengan buruk. Koran itu melenceng dari tangan Kai yang telah siap siaga menerima koran. "Pantas saja kau selalu menolak saat di tunjuk menjadi _keeper_, Kai."

Kai mencibir kesal. Tak perlu membolak-balik koran untuk mencari berita heboh itu. Kai sudah membulatkan matanya saat membaca headline di koran tersebut. "M-MWO?!"

**PERUSAHAAN CHOI CORPORATION JATUH BANGKRUT KARENA UTANG MENUMPUK DI MEJA JUDI.**

"I-Ini.. Be-Benarkah i-ini, Kris?"

Kris mengangguk. "Kalau tak percaya, kau bisa mengecheck rekeningku."

"MWO?! K-Kau?" Tangan Kai bergetar hebat. "Aku tak menyangka kau bisa membuat perusahaan besar itu bangkrut dalam hitungan hari. Katakan padaku bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan uang milyaran dolar itu dengan mudah?"

"Kau tak lihat? Utang menumpuk di meja judi. Ia mempertaruhkan seluruh aset kekayaannya padaku dengan surat bermaterai karena berkali-kali ku kalahkan selama seminggu ini." Kris menyeringai. "Dia tak tahu kalau aku bisa melihat kartu-kartunya dengan mudah. Hahahaha. Dan juga dia sedang mabuk, Kai."

Kai bertepuk tangan riuh. "Kau hebat, Kris. _Good job, man. _Lalu, apa dia mengenal wajahmu? Apa ada yang tahu kalau kau yang mengalahkannya di meja judi? Apa tak ada yang mencurigaimu?"

Kris menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari semua pertanyaan Kai yang diterimanya bertubi-tubi. "Tidak ada. Aku mengubah wajahku dan menyamarkan namaku menjadi Kevin Li. Di meja judi itu hanya ada aku yang berhadapan dengannya. Dia tak mau orang lain melihatnya kalah."

Kai hanya terpaku shock. Choi Siwon? Siapa yang tak tahu konglomerat itu. Dia pewaris tunggal perusahaan Choi Corporation yang telah melebarkan sayap ke negara-negara Eropa dan meraih gelar Pemuda terkaya nomor tiga se-Korea Selatan. Dan Kris di hadapannya mendapatkan seluruh harta yang di bangun susah payah itu dalam kurun waktu kurang dari seminggu. _Fantasti__c__!_

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apanya?"

"Uangnya tak kau belanjakan? Kau ini bagaimana sih. Kalau aku menjadi dirimu, aku pasti akan membangun istana di Nami Island dengan fasilitas mewah. Mendirikan restoran, bar dan tempat sauna termewah di Korea Selatan. Dan— dan banyak lagi. Aku tak bisa membayangkannya."

Kris berdesis kesal. "Sayangnya kau bukan diriku. Aku sekarang berhenti bekerja karena kebutuhanku sudah tercukupi selama mencari EXO Forces beberapa waktu ke depan. Aku tak akan menghamburkan uang itu karena kita tak tahu sampai kapan kita akan bertahan di dunia kotor ini sebelum menemukan EXO Forces."

"Dengan kata lain, kau orang yang pelit, Kris."

Sehun keluar dari kamarnya sambil menggulung kemeja putihnya sampai siku. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa di samping Kris. "Benarkan ucapanku?"

"Kau selalu sok tahu, Bocah."

"Aku tahu semua tentangmu, Wu Yi Fan."

Kai mengeluarkan lollipop dari saku hoodienya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. "Oh ya, apakah kita satu jurusan, Sehunnie?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Tapi blonde gila ini memilih lain." Ucap Sehun yang di sambut desisan kesal dari Kris.

"Benarkah? Kenapa tak memilih jurusan yang sama denganku, Kris?"

"Tak ada. Aku hanya bosan menghadapi 'Bocah Sok Tahu' di sebelahku ini dan melihat wajah sok polosmu, Kai."

"Yak! Kau menyebalkan sekali, pirang."

**2012/06/15 08.45 AM**

Oh Sehun, namja berkulit putih susu itu berjalan menyusuri koridor universitas barunya bersama Kris dan Kai di belakangnya. Sehun melempar pandangannya ke segala penjuru koridor, mengawasi setiap manusia yang berseliweran di dekatnya, menguatkan insting vampirenya untuk melacak keberadaan 6 EXO Forces yang di duga Kai berkuliah di universitas ini.

Kris di belakangnya juga cukup waspada, siapa tahu saja aura dingin EXO Forces terasa menyengat di tubuhnya apabila salah satu EXO Forces itu berada dalam jarak dekat. Sedangkan Kai, alih-alih mengawasi setiap tubuh yang berada di sekitar mereka, ia lebih tertarik dengan iPod di tangannya yang memutar beberapa lagu Ne-Yo, musisi favoritnya.

Tap Tap Tap

Langkah Sehun terhenti saat di dengarnya suara langkah kaki dengan aura dingin yang menguar, menyergap tubuhnya yang kaku seketika. Kris yang menyadari tingkah aneh Sehun, mulai menajamkan telinganya, semakin gencar mewaspadai sekitarnya yang belum terlalu ramai dan menguatkan insting vampire yang cepat menangkap keberadaan EXO Forces di sekitarnya. Dan benar saja, langkah kaki tenang itu mulai menyapa gendang telinganya, terdengar begitu kentara dari suara-suara yang berbaur di sekitar mereka.

Hampir saja Kai menabrak tubuh Sehun kalau saja ia tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari iPod kesayangannya itu. "Apa ada yang terjadi?" tanyanya konyol seraya melepas headphonenya.

Tap Tap Tap

Langkah itu mendekat. Dan Sehun dapat merasakan tatapan mata Kris yang mengisyaratkan bahwa ia juga mendengar dan merasakan keberadaan EXO Forces di sekitarnya. Kai mengerutkan keningnya. Ia mulai sadar kalau dua makhluk aneh di depannya ini sedang mendapati sinyal keberadaan EXO Forces dan ia juga berusaha fokus mengawasi sekitarnya. Tentu saja dengan wajah yang ia buat sesantai mungkin agar mahasiswa di sekitar mereka yang jumlahnya cukup banyak, tak mencurigai sikap tiga namja yang mulai ganjil itu.

"Apa kalian mendengar sesuatu? Aku tidak mendengar apapun." Bisik Kai pelan yang langsung dibalas dengan deathglare Sehun. "Diam."

Tap Tap Tap

Mahasiswa di sekitar mereka mulai berkurang. Yang tadinya cukup ramai dengan desas-desus percakapan mereka kini cukup hening hingga suara deru kendaraan di jalan besar depan universitas bisa terdengar. Beberapa dari mereka mulai beranjak masuk ke dalam ruangan atau meninggalkan tempat dimana mereka berada tadi dan menjauh entah kemana. Aura dingin itu mulai membelai punggung ketiganya yang masih berdiri kaku di koridor tersebut. Saat di rasakannya aura itu semakin kuat menerpa mereka, ketiganya mulai membalikkan badan 180 derajat. Dan…

Kosong

Kai mengernyitkan keningnya saat tak di dapatinya satu orangpun di belakang mereka. Sehun berdecak kesal. _Sial,_ umpatnya. Ia kehilangan orang itu.

"Kemana perginya orang itu?" tanya Kai dengan nada pelan.

Kai memandang kedua temannya yang menampakkan raut wajah kesal campur kecewa. Sehun kembali beranjak dari tempatnya di ikuti Kris di belakangnya. Kai hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Oh ayolah~ Jangan kecewa seperti itu. Berarti dugaanku benar kalau EXO Forces itu ada di universitas ini. Besar kemungkinan kita menemukan mereka kembali."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Mengapa selama aku berkuliah disini aku tak dapat menemukan mereka barang satupun ya?"

"…"

"Sedangkan kalian? Belum satu jam di tempat ini, kalian langsung merasakan keberadaannya."

"…"

"Apa ada yang salah dengan insting vampire ku? Tapi apanya yang—"

"Berhenti mengoceh dan perhatikan jalanmu. Kau hampir menabrak tong sampah yang tak berdosa, bocah." Ucap Kris.

Sontak saja Kai menghentikan langkahnya dan mendapati tong sampah yang berukuran cukup besar siap menabraknya kalau saja ia tak berhenti melangkah. "Aiyaa~ kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi, Kris? Hampir saja aku menabraknya." Gerutu Kai.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, lagi, di depan sebuah ruangan yang telah di penuhi oleh mahasiswa. Ia membalikkan badannya ke arah Kris dan Kai. "Kita akan bertemu di kantin. Tetap waspada dan jangan biarkan EXO Forces kabur."

Kris mengangkat jempolnya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sehun dan Kai yang masih berdiri di depan ruangan mereka. Kai mendekati Sehun dan merangkulnya. "C'mon, kita harus masuk sebelum Jungsoo songsaengnim menendang kita."

"Baiklah, perkenalkan mahasiswa baru kita, pindahan dari Sunmoon University. Oh Sehun."

"Annyeong haseyo. Oh Sehun imnida. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik. Mohon bantuannya. Gamsahamnida." Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya sejenak lalu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, Oh Sehun. Silahkan kembali ke bangkumu." Mahasiswa lain bertepuk tangan mengiringi Sehun yang kembali menduduki tempatnya. "Dan mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini."

PLUK

Satu gumpalan kertas kecil mendarat di meja Sehun saat Sehun bersiap menorehkan tinta di bukunya. Sehun melirik yeoja cantik di samping Kai yang duduk di belakangnya. Yeoja itu melambai dan tersenyum genit padanya. Oh, ternyata yeoja itu tersangkanya. Sehun membuka gumpalan kertas kecil itu dan mendapati sebaris kata yang tertulis rapi dengan tinta glitter berwarna pink manis.

_**R U SINGLE?**_

_**Tiffany**_

Sehun tersenyum sinis. Ia menyeringai kecil. Mau menjadi kekasihnya, eoh? Sehun mencoretkan beberapa huruf pada kertas tersebut lalu meremasnya dan melempar ke asal-muasalnya. Tak lupa, di lemparnya senyum kecil yang sebenarnya lebih menyerupai seringaian pada yeoja itu. Kai yang duduk di belakang Sehun, terkikik geli melihat adegan surat-menyurat antara Sehun dan Tiffany di sebelahnya. Ketinggalan zaman, gumam Kai.

Tiffany hampir menjerit senang saat melihat gumpalan kertas itu kembali ke hadapannya dengan respon yang eumm mempesona. Ia mngatur nafasnya sejenak, juga mengendalikan jantungnya yang berdegup lebih kencang dari tadi. "Huffff~ tenanglah, Fany. Sambut kebahagiaan di depanmu dengan tenang." Ucap Tiffany optimis.

Setelah menarik nafas dalam lalu hembuskan lalu menarik nafas lagi dan di hembuskan lagi, Tiffany membuka gumpalan kertas itu, berharap melihat kata-kata yang di tunggunya. Minimal tiga huruf besar. Y E S. atau kata-kata tambahan seperti. _Wanna date with me tonight?_ Atau langsung ke inti. _Would you be mine?_ Kyaaa~

Tubuh Tiffany tiba-tiba saja kaku di tempat dengan senyum yang perlahan memudar. Ia tak melihat kata-kata yang berkelebat di pikirannya. Namun, hanya lima huruf besar. T to the A to the K to the E to the N. ** N.**

Tiffany memegang kepalanya frustasi. "Andwae!" lirihnya frustasi. "Maldo andwae~"

Kai yang sejak tadi melirik tiffany kembali terkikik, ia dapat menerka apa balasan Sehun dari ekspresi Tiffany yang mulai frustasi itu.

Sehun yang di depannya pun menyeringai puas. Kalau saja kemarin malamnya ia tak menikmati darah Krystal, mungkin ia akan menerima Tiffany dan memasukkannya ke dalam list 'pendonor darah' baginya. Ia belum terlalu haus darah saat ini. Ia masih bisa bertahan dua bulan ke depan. Ia masih memiliki jangka waktu yang cukup lama dan dapat di manfaatkannya dengan mencari EXO Forces dan menjadikan salah satu EXO Forces sebagai santapannya dua bulan yang akan datang. Dan bangsa vampire kebanggaannya akan menguasai dunia secepatnya. _Hahaha menyenangkan sekali bukan?,_ batin Sehun licik.

**Di sisi lain…**

Kris mencatat apa yang berada di papan tulis dengan seksama. Ia hanya bisa diam karena dia tak mengenal satupun mahasiswa di sekitarnya, lain halnya dengan Sehun yang satu kelas dengan Kai. Sehun bisa mengusir kebosanan dengan mudah –dengan mengobrol mungkin- karena ada Kai di dekatnya, yah walaupun Kris yakin Sehun termasuk orang yang malas mengobrol. Bawaan Lahir.

"Jadi, saat terjadi transaksi antara Pemegang Petty Cash dengan Pemakai Dana, hal yang harus di lakukan adalah mencatat bla bla bla bla…"

Drrtttttt Drrrtttt

Kris meraih handphonenya yang bergetar. Dan melihat satu pesan menghiasi screen handphonenya. Ia menekan animasi amplop putih di screen-nya untuk membuka pesan itu.

_From : Sehun_

_Kau menemukan mereka?_

Kris menggerutu kesal. Bocah ini, gumamnya. Tak bisakah namja berkulit putih susu itu bersabar sebentar saja. Ia kira menemukan EXO Forces itu segampang menemukan berlian di antara arang. Ah, salah. EXO Forces lebih cocok menjadi arang daripada berlian.

_To : Sehun_

_Tentu saja belum, bodoh. Bisakah kau tenang dahulu saat aku belajar._

_From : Sehun_

_Baiklah, kau memang harus belajar karena otakmu kosong._

_To : Sehun_

_DAMN!_

Kris menggerutu kesal. Dasar bocah tengik. Ia melirik tempat duduk di sebelahnya yang kosong. Kata Kibum -teman yang duduk di depannya- tempat itu ada yang menempati. Yang menempati adalah seorang namja. Tapi mungkin, namja itu tidak masuk hari ini.

TOK TOK TOK

Semua perhatian di ruangan itu berpusat pada pintu yang perlahan terbuka. Pintu itu menampakkan seorang namja bermata sipit dan wajah babyface-nya. "Juga tubuh yang pendek." Gumam Kris kecil.

"Annyeong haseyo, Hankyung songsaengnim."

Namja paruh baya dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kanannya. Lalu kembali menatap tajam namja ber-hoodie abu-abu dengan gambar panda di bagian depannya.

"Kau terlambat dua puluh menit setelah saya masuk, Byun Baekhyun. Dan kau terlambat minimal tiga kali dalam beberapa bulan belakangan ini."

"Maafkan aku, songsaengnim. Pagi ini, ibuku minta di antar ke bandara Incheon. Beliau akan terbang ke Tokyo. Bukankah aku harus menuruti permintaan orang tua?" Ucapnya penuh sesal.

Pria paruh baya itu menghela nafas. "Tumben sekali alasanmu masuk akal. Duduklah. Dan catat yang ada di papan tulis dengan cepat."

"Gamsahamnida."

Seperti yang di sangka Kris, namja itu berjalan ke arahnya lalu duduk di sampingnya. Dapat di lihatnya, kalau namja itu menatapnya heran tapi memilih diam karena ia tertinggal banyak catatan. Tak lama, Kim Kibum di depan Kris menoleh dengan seringaian menghina di wajahnya. "Bukankah itu hoodie milik Tao? Kau mencurinya ya?"

Dan terdengar desisan kesal yang membalas ucapan Kim Kibum. Jangan lupakan, mata yang melotot kesal itu. "Aku tak mencuri. Berhenti menuduhku yang bukan-bukan, Key. Atau aku akan mencongkel matamu dengan pensilku."

Tentu saja, Kim Kibum yang lebih suka di panggil Key itu menanggapinya sebagai gertakan sambal ala anak TK. "Dasar anak kecil. Sudah mahasiswa masih saja memakai pensil." Dan namja yang kesal itu hanya merutukinya pelan.

"Kau mahasiswa baru?"

Merasa pertanyaan itu ditujukan padanya, Kris menoleh dan mendapati namja itu melirik isi bukunya.

"Hehe. Maaf. Aku tertinggal banyak, bolehkan aku melihat bukumu?"

Kris mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Baekhyun kembali mencatat saat tangan Kris mendorong buku tulisnya mendekat pada Baekhyun. "Oya, kau mahasiswa baru kan?"

Kris mengangguk. "Pindahan University of East Broadcasting Arts." Tambah Kris.

"I see. Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Byun Baekhyun imnida. Kau boleh memanggilku Baekhyun." Ucap namja itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Oh, jangan lupa mata yang bersinar lucu itu.

"Kris imnida." Kris membalasnya tepat saat teguran Hankyung songsaengnim menggema. "Bukan saatnya berkenalan, Byun Baekhyun."

"Algesseumnida, songsaengnim." Seru Baekhyun santai.

Setelah dosen berkacamata itu kembali menghadap papan tulis, Baekhyun terkikik. "Hihihihi, dia memang sangat sensitive."

"Nuguya?" tanya Kris singkat.

"Tan Hankyung songsaengnim."

"Aku bisa mendengar suara cemprengmu, Byun Baekhyun." Suara berat itu kembali menggema dari dosen Hankyung.

"Arrasseo, songsaengnim." Sahut Baekhyun geli. Dan nakalnya, Baekhyun kembali berbisik, "Bahkan dia lebih cerewet daripada appa-ku. Kita akan melanjutkan percakapan ini nanti di kantin, oke Kris?"

Kris mengangguk bersamaan dengan suara yang lagi-lagi menggema dari pria berkacamata itu. "Kau ingin keluar dari pelajaranku, Byun Baekhyun?"

**Di ruang olahraga…**

"Tao."

Luhan menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruang olahraga itu. Ia tak menemukan namja bermata panda yang biasanya akan berlatih wushu di sini. Luhan bertekad masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Tao. Apa kau di dalam?"

Luhan berjalan mendekati treadmill lalu meletakkan tasnya di atas kursi di dekat treadmill lalu membalikkan badannya.

SETTT

Nafas Luhan tercekat saat di rasakan kulit halus menerjang ke arah lehernya. "Tao?"

Namja bermata panda itu terkikik lalu menurunkan kakinya yang menjulur ke arah leher Luhan. "Wajahmu pucat, ge!"

"Yak! Kau membuatku terkejut, Huang Zi Tao. Jangan mentang-mentang kau ahli wushu, kau langsung menyerangku." Omel Luhan cepat.

"Aku hanya bercanda, ge. Kau ini tak bisa di ajak bercanda." Balas Tao. "Gege membolos?"

Luhan mengangguk lalu duduk di lantai, menemani Tao yang juga duduk di lantai membersihkan pedang di tangannya. "Aku sedang malas masuk. Lagipula Jaehyo bilang hari ini dosen hanya masuk setengah jam saja."

"Ah, pasti Jungsoo songsaengnim." Tebak Tao.

Luhan mengangguk. "Seperti biasa, beliau akan masuk setengah jam lalu pergi entah kemana di hari kamis ini."

"Mungkin ada yang istimewa di hari Kamis." Tao meletakkan pedangnya ke sarungnya setelah di bersihkan dengan lap kecil, lalu meletakkannya di kotak di samping treadmill. Pedang itu milik universitas. Kalau kotor atau bahkan rusak, Minho atau Jonghyun akan marah-marah karena merekalah penanggung jawab ruang olahraga ini.

"Kau melepas syalmu, Huang Zi Tao."

Tao menggerutu dengan mem-pout bibirnya. "Ini musim panas, ge. Dan aku akan mati apabila menggunakan syal."

"Berlebihan. Tak ada sejarah orang mati karena memakai syal. Aku saja menggunakan handband untuk menutup siku-siku ku."

"Gege… Syal itu membuatku gerah. Lebih baik aku menggunakan selotip hitam untuk menutup leherku."

"Dan kau seperti orang gila kalau begitu."

"Gege yang berlebihan." Gerutu Tao. Hening sejenak. "Anyway, apa ada perkembangan tentang buku kuno itu?"

Luhan menghela nafas berat. "Aku semakin tak mengerti. Di buku itu terdapat dua buah lingkaran. Satu lingkaran besar dan di depannya lingkaran yang lebih kecil. Dua lingkaran itu menyatu."

"Lingkaran?" Gumam Tao dengan kening mengernyit. "Lalu?"

"Lalu ada gambar matahari di tengah-tengahnya. Di sisi lingkaran itu, terdapat dua belas lambang elemen kekuatan. Gambar _sand watch_ di tengkukmu dan gambar banyak bulatan di siku-siku bagian dalam tangan kananku juga termasuk di dalamnya." Lanjut Luhan serius.

Tao membulatkan matanya. "Benarkah? Lalu dua belas elemen? Gambar apa saja?" tanya Tao lagi.

"Ada gambar yang tak ku mengerti. Yang ku tahu ada gambar pusaran angin, unicorn, scorpio, burung, dragon, lalu… entahlah aku tak tahu lagi. Yang jelas ada gambar segitiga dengan roda di dalamnya, belah ketupat, dan kepala binatang. Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya. Kenapa kau tak ikutan melihat bukunya saja?"

Tao menggeleng cepat. "Aku takut dan aku tak mau mimpi yang aneh-aneh datang di setiap malamku seperti gege setelah membaca buku itu." Balas Tao.

"Kau tahu darimana kalau aku bermimpi di setiap malam?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Kau selalu mengigau tak jelas, mengucapkan kata-kata tak jelas seperti mantra lalu menggumam _dua bulan_, _dua matahari, dua dunia_, _perang_, dan _vampire_." Cibir Tao. "Apa maksudmu mengigau seperti itu? Kau memimpikan apalagi, ge?"

Luhan tak menjawab. Cuplikan-cuplikan mimpinya beberapa malam terakhir ini terasa nyata. Ia dapat merasakan ketakutan yang kembali merasuki pikirannya. Ia dan dua belas orang berbaju perang perak lainnya, menghadapi bangsa vampire bertaring panjang, di tengah hujan debu dari batu-batuan yang mengeluarkan gumpalan pekat. Tanah coklat kering dan pecah-pecah, udara sesak dan pencahayaan yang temaram karena kabut pekat menyelimuti udara. Lalu mereka terpecah menjadi dua bagian. Sebuah cahaya membelah kehidupan. Merah darah. Dua matahari. Dua bulan. Dua dunia.

"Gege."

"..."

"Gege, gwaenchanayo?"

"A-ah? G-Gwaenchana, Tao." Ucap Luhan yang langsung sadar dari lamunannya.

Tao menghembuskan nafas lega. "Sudahlah, kita tak usah membahas hal itu kali ini. Kau bisa gila memikirkan hal itu, ge."

"Tapi aku penasaran. Oh ya, aku sempat bermimpi tentang kerajaan negara api merah dan pohon kehidupan. Kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Kerajaan negara api merah? Bukankah itu berhubungan dengan…"

"Akdeulyi. Evil's mind." Sebuah suara memotong ucapan Tao. Sontak saja Tao dan Luhan menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati seorang namja berwajah damai dengan beberapa berkas di tangannya.

"Suho-ssi?" gumam Luhan dan Tao bersamaan.

"Kerajaan negara api merah itu adalah kerajaan setan alias Akdeulyi. Kekuatan dari negara api merah itu menyelimuti jantung pohon kehidupan hingga membuatnya mengering. Mengering dengan kekuatan pikiran setan. Evil's Mind. Pohon kehidupan itu akan di hidupkan kembali dengan bantuan dua belas legends dari EXO Planet."

Hening.

"Aku tak pernah mendengar dongeng seperti itu." celetuk Tao polos. "Apa di perpustakaan ada?"

Suho, namja dengan tangan penuh berkas-berkas itu tertawa pelan lalu duduk di depan Tao atau di samping Luhan, di atas lantai juga tentunya. "Itu yang aku baca dari sebuah buku milikku, tak ada di perpustakaan. Itulah hubungan antara kerajaan negara api merah dan pohon kehidupan."

Luhan bertepuk tangan kecil. "Wah, kau bisa membaca buku di tengah-tengah kesibukanmu sebagai ketua umum mahasiswa di universitas ini. Kau keren sekali, Suho-ssi."

"Aku juga punya waktu luang, Luhan." Ucap Suho. "Dan lagi itu bukan dongeng, Tao."

"Lalu itu nyata?"

Suho mengedikkan bahunya. Luhan hanya mengernyit di tempatnya. "Suho-ssi, aku ingin bertanya apa hubungan antara kerajaan negara api merah dengan vampire?"

Suho mengerutkan keningnya sejenak dengan mata yang menerawang ke langit-langit ruang olahraga. Seperti ada jawaban yang terlukis di atas sana. "Eumm. Setan itu banyak." Ia tersenyum geli. "Kau tahu kan setan itu banyak macamnya. Aku rasa kerajaan negara api merah itu adalah tempat segala jenis setan dan jiwa kegelapan lainnya berkumpul. Termasuk.. vampire."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti sedangkan Tao, ia hanya mendengarkan saja walaupun dalam hati, ia sudah ingin kabur dari situ. Dia hampir menangis karena ia paling anti mendengar ceritan tentang hantu, zombie, vampire, setan, iblis, dan sebangsanya. Tak lama, Suho teringat hal yang membuatnya melangkah ke ruang olahraga ini. "Oh ya Tao, tolong berikan berkas-berkas ini pada Minho atau Jonghyun. Ini mengenai tambahan peralatan di ruang olahraga ini." Lanjut Suho seraya menjulurkan beberapa berkas ke tangan Tao.

"Aku akan menyampaikannya." Jawab Tao seraya menunduk hormat. Sayangnya, satu lembar dari berkas yang di pegang terjatuh ke lantai di dekatnya dan dengan enggan, Tao memungut lembaran berkas yang akan ia serahkan pada Minho atau mungkin Jonghyun.

Suho menyipitkan matanya lalu mendekati Tao yang juga duduk di atas lantai. Cepat, ia menarik leher Tao dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Tao kaget.

Mata Suho sedikit melebar saat melihat gambar tersebut. _Sand watch. _Suho meraba gambar _sand watch_ di tengkuk Tao dan ajaibnya, ia tersenyum. "Sudah ku duga."

"Apanya yang sudah kau duga?" tanya Tao dengan nada bingung. Ia masih sedikit terkejut karena Suho menarik tengkuknya tiba-tiba.

Suho tak menjawab. Namja itu menoleh pada Luhan di sampingnya. "Kemarilah, Luhan-ssi."

"Shi-shireo! Kau mau apa, Suho-ssi?"

"Diam dulu, aku tak akan macam-macam." Suho meneliti leher Luhan. _Tak ada,_ batin Suho gusar. Ia lalu meneliti kedua tangan Luhan. Tao hanya menatap dua namja itu penuh kebingungan seraya memegang tengkuknya yang –entah-sejak-kapan- memanas. Suho mendapati handband merah yang melingkar di siku-siku tangan kanan Luhan. Suho pun meraih handband itu.

"Jangan dibuka!" pekik Luhan cepat.

Namun sayang, Suho telah melihat gambar bulatan-bulatan itu. Suho tersenyum kembali setelah merasakan tekstur gambar itu. "Kau juga."

"Apa maksudmu, Suho-ssi?" tanya Luhan dan Tao cepat.

Suho melepas tangan Luhan. Menggeleng lalu beranjak berdiri. Ia merapikan berkas-berkas di tangannya. "Kalian tak akan percaya."

"Percaya tentang apa?"

Suho menatap dua namja itu lekat-lekat. "Bahkan kalian tak menyadarinya."

"Menyadari apa?" tanya Tao cepat.

"Tolong jangan berbelit-belit, Suho-ssi." Sambung Luhan.

Suho melepas jaket hitamnya lalu menyingsingkan lengan kirinya. Menunjukkan sebuah gambar disana yang sangat di kenali Luhan. Sedangkan Tao hanya mengernyit tak mengerti. Itu gambar tetesan air. Yah, gambar salah satu elemen yang Luhan lihat di buku kuno miliknya. Salah satu lukisan elemen dari dua belas elemen yang menjadi perisai matahari, sama persis seperti yang ada di bukunya. _Water Controller._

"K-Kau… K-Kau…"

"Right! We are the Legends."

"Bangunan di seberang sana itu bangunan apa?" tanya Kris pada Baekhyun yang sibuk memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas. Mata Kris tertancap pada salah satu bangunan besar di samping universitasnya.

"Bangunan yang mana? Yang bercat putih hijau itu?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan yang di balas anggukan dari Kris.

"Itu Kyunghee Cyber University. Sahabatku kuliah di situ loh, Kris."

"Oh."

"Pasti si tiang bergigi itu." Celetuk Onew yang duduk di samping Key. Yang di sambut cekikikan dari Key.

"Yak! Kau bisa di injak Yeollie kalau dia tau kau menghinanya, pendek." Balas Baekhyun.

"Kau juga pendek, Baekhyun." Cibir Onew.

"Yang penting pertumbuhanku tak berhenti sepertimu."

"Yak! Kau ini bla bla bla."

Kris hanya menggeleng. Key. Onew. Baekhyun. Tiga namja di dekatnya ini tak akan berhenti meledek kalau tak ada songsaengnim yang menegur. Ia tak tahu siapa yang mereka perdebatkan. Yeollie? Tiang bergigi? Lelucon. Ia yakin kehadiran orang yang mereka perdebatkan dapat menambah riuh suasana diantara tiga namja di dekatnya itu.

Kris meraba saku celananya. Handphonenya bergetar. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari… "Bocah tengik." Gumam Kris.

"Yeob—"

"Ke taman dekat ruang olahraga sekarang juga. Aku menemukannya!"

TUT TUT TUT TUT

Kris mendengus kesal. Dasar little kid. Kris menyambar tas yang tergeletak di atas mejanya lalu berlari begitu saja meninggalkan ruangan bercat putih itu.

Di balik sebuah pohon besar dekat ruang olahraga itulah, Seorang namja berjaket coklat memperhatikan gerak-gerik tiga namja yang di duganya sebagai EXO Forces. Namja berkacamata itu dapat melihat jelas wajah satu namja diantara ketiganya. Namja bermata panda dengan tatapan mata polos. Sedangkan dua namja yang lain membelakanginya. Tak heran, ruang olahraga tersebut hanya di kelilingi oleh kaca yang tembus pandang sebagai dindingnya. Semua orang yang lewat, pasti bisa melihat suasana di dalam ruang olahraga itu dengan jelas.

Namja itu memperbaiki kacamatanya sejenak dengan senyum sinis di bibirnya. Ia cukup yakin kalau ketiga namja di dalam ruang olahraga itu adalah tiga dari enam EXO Forces yang selama ini di carinya. Apalagi salah satu dari tiga orang namja di dalam sana tengah menunjukkan gambar tetes air di lengan kirinya. Ia sangat yakin sekarang. Beruntung, ia bisa menyadari keberadaan mereka dan berpindah kuliah ke universitas ini. Pencariannya selama enam bulan ini membuahkan hasil.

Namja manis itu memfokuskan pikirannya lalu menjulurkan tangan kanannya, menggerakkan jari-jari lentiknya perlahan untuk mengendalikan akar-akar tanaman yang akan di gunakannya untuk mengikat tiga namja yang masih berbincang serius. Tak ada waktu lagi. Tak kan ada kesempatan emas dimana ia bisa memenjarakan ketiga EXO Forces sekaligus dalam satu waktu. Ia tak akan membiarkan kesempatan yang selalu lepas enam bulan belakangan ini.

WUSHHH!

BUGG

Tiba-tiba saja, angin kuat menghantam tangan namja itu cepat. Membuat segala konsentrasinya untuk mengendalikan tanaman-tanaman di sekitarnya buyar seketika. Oh jangan lupakan tangan putihnya yang menghantam pohon di sebelahnya. Namja itu cukup kesal terlebih saat melihat luka lecet menghiasi punggung tangannya.

"Ego bisa mengalahkan logika."

Namja berkacamata itu berbalik dan mendapati namja berkulit putih susu menghampirinya dengan langkah tenang.

"Kau bisa memenjarakan mereka dengan kekuatan pengendali tanamanmu tapi sayang sekali, ini tempat umum dan kau masih tergolong baru disini."

Sehun, namja itu, menyusupkan tangan putihnya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengerahkan sedikit kekuatan anginnya untuk menghempas jari-jari lentik namja itu. Sehun tersenyum sinis, ia tak akan sebodoh itu membiarkan namja di depannya merebut tiga EXO Forces sekaligus dengan mudah. Tak akan semudah itu. Ia kira ia saja yang membutuhkan darah segar EXO Forces. Cih, jangan harap.

Namja berkacamata itu menunduk dan tersenyum sinis. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menyeringai. "Kau vampire."

"Kau juga." Balas Sehun tajam.

"Yah kita vampire. Aku bisa memahami mengapa kau mengacaukan konsentrasiku tadi." Ucapnya remeh. "Kau…_Wind Controller?_"

"Dan kau unicorn. Tak ku sangka di hadapanku adalah seorang healer. Zhang Yi Xing."

"Lay." Namja itu menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Sehun berniat untuk menjabat tangan putih Sehun. "Kau cukup memanggilku Lay."

Sehun melirik sinis tangan Lay yang lecet dan mengeluarkan darah. Lay yang mengerti hanya terkekeh. "Baiklah, aku tak akan mengotori tangan putihmu. Aku kira kau ingin menghisap darah di tanganku."

"_Your blood? No, thanks._" Balas Sehun sinis.

Perlahan, darah itu menyusut kembali ke dalam tangan Lay. Dan luka lecet itu menutup pelan-pelan. Sehun tersenyum sinis lalu menjabat tangan Lay. "Oh Sehun."

Lay tersenyum lalu memperbaiki kacamatanya sejenak. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Sehun. Sampaikan salamku pada dua orang temanmu. Aku tak sempat menyapa kalian tadi pagi." Ucap Lay tenang seraya membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya saat tubuh itu berbalik lagi. "Dan kau bilang aku anak baru di sini? Aku enam bulan lebih cepat daripada kau yang baru beberapa jam." Ucap Lay dengan senyum mengejek yang tak pernah memudar dari wajah tampannya.

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana reaksinya apabila ia tahu kau pemilik elemen Dragon, Kris."

Kris yang sedari tadi menyender di pohon tak jauh dari Sehun dan Lay tadi hanya tersenyum mengejek dengan tangan yang ia lipat di depan dada bidangnya. "Elemen unicorn, eoh? Elemen di bawahku rupanya. Ternyata unicorn sombong itu yang bermain-main dengan kita pagi tadi."

Sehun hanya menyeringai kecil. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruang olahraga jauh di samping kanannya. Dan kosong. Lagi-lagi ia kehilangan tiga namja yang di duganya EXO Forces itu. Sial, rutuknya pelan. Sehun melirik Kris yang hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kau tak kehilangan EXO Forces selamanya, bocah. Setidaknya tiga EXO Forces itu tidak di habisi namja sombong tadi seorang diri."

"Aku tak bisa dengan mudah menemukan mereka kalau hanya menggunakan insting vampire. Aku hanya menghapal satu wajah saja di antara ketiganya."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kris singkat.

"Ya. Namja bermata panda. Dia saja yang ku ingat."

"Namja bermata panda. Heuh." Kris hampir tertawa mendengar penjelasan Sehun. "Namja dengan mata berkantung hitam, eoh? Mudah saja menemukannya, Sehunnie. Kau tak usah khawatir. Dua orang lainnya pasti tak akan jauh-jauh darinya."

Sehun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kris di belakangnya. Kris pun mempercepat langkahnya ke arah Sehun dan merangkulnya. "Kita ke kantin atau pulang?"

"Kantin. Kai pasti sudah marah-marah karena ku tinggal lama sekali di sana." Dengus Sehun seraya melirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah lima belas menit yang lalu Kai di tinggal di kantin.

"Dia tahu kau kesini?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak. Dia hanya tahu aku ke toilet. Tadi aku merasakan aura dingin melewatiku, lalu aku mengejarnya dan ternyata berasal dari namja itu." Ucap Sehun kesal. Tentu saja kesal karena yang ia sangka aura dingin itu menguar dari tubuh EXO Forces murni.

"Dan Kai tak merasakan aura itu? Insting vampire Kai memang payah walaupun elemennya dapat mengalahkan _Earth Controller_ sekalipun." Ejek Kris pada namja berkulit bronze yang sedang menggerutu kesal di kantin sana.

Sehun tertawa. "Itu karena dia tak serius."

Mereka kembali tertawa puas dengan meledeki Kai diam-diam. Tak menyadari sepasang mata mengawasi mereka dengan buku tebal di tangannya. Ia memperbaiki topi hitam yang di pakainya lalu beranjak pergi.

**Aku jelasin dikit, kenapa Lay disini kok punya kekuatan pengendali tanaman? Karena di MAMA MV, Lay kan ada ngehidupin bunga anggrek tuh. Nah, karena kekuatannya Lay yang cuma nyembuh-nyembuhin doang *plakk* makanya Faiz nambahin kekuatan Pengendali Tanaman sama Lay supaya ada nyambungnya sama beberapa perang antara EXO Forces Vampire dan EXO Forces Murni di masa depan *prokprokprok***

**Trus apa maksudnya kekuatan Lay dibawah kekuatan Kris? Faiz udah nyaranin untuk punya photo lingkaran elemen di detik 00.44 di MAMA MV. Itu kan ada photo dimana elemen dragon Kris di samping kiri unicorn Lay. Nah Faiz ngurutinnya gini, contohnya gambar elemennya Tao di sebelah kirinya elemennya Kris berarti elemen Tao LEBIH KUAT dari pada elemen Kris. Tapi, elemen Tao LEBIH LEMAH daripada elemen Sehun yang ada di samping kirinya. Menurut arah jarum jam gitu. Nah, karena elemen Lay ada di samping kanan elemen Kris, berarti elemen Lay LEBIH LEMAH daripada elemen Kris. Trus kekuatan EXO Forces akan SEIMBANG kalau ada dua elemen yang posisinya sejajar atau berhadapan. Contohnya elemennya KAI sama elemennya TAO yang berhadapan atau bersebrangan berarti kekuatan mereka seimbang alias sama-sama kuat. Contohnya juga elemennya BAEKHYUN sama XIUMIN, SEHUN sama LUHAN, CHEN sama CHANYEOL, SUHO sama LAY, dan D.O sama KRIS.**

**Fiuhh~ *tebar keringat***

**Gimana gimana? Tambah gaje dan maksa ya?**

**Jeongmal mianhaeyo, reader-deul *deep bow***

**Oh Ya, ****mumpung masih suasana**** lebaran**** kan ya?**

**Faiz mau minta maaf lahir dan batin buat reader yang menjalankannya.**

**Maaf banget kalau author, cast, maupun alur ceritanya gak berkenan dan melakukan kesalahan baik yang di sengaja maupun tidak. Atau ada kesamaan cerita, tapi sejujurnya Faiz gak pernah nge-plagiat cerita-cerita dari para author di FFn maupun author dimanapun yang pernah Faiz baca karyanya.**

**MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIDZIN MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN xD *tabok bedug sama kentongan bareng member EXO dan pakde Lee Soo Man***


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : 12 EXO Forces**

**Cast : All member EXO**

**Pair : Official Pair**

**Genre : Romance, Action, Fantasy, ****Hurt/comfort****, ****Supranatural**

**Rate : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Author : Bubble Sehun**

**MAAF SAYA NGARET, CEMAN-CEMAN ;_;**

**Udah sebulan lebih ff ini di telantarkan. HAHAHA. Maafkan faiz ne?**

**Laptop aku kemaren ada di bengkel dan beneran gak ada ide.**

**Yaudah sih silahkan dinikmati aja.**

**Thanks to: sari2min, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, christina, kimhyunshi, Reita, Lee Yong Joon, Lara Saengie, Ryu Jihyun, Jin Ki Tao, dinodeer, Moon Ae, Choi shi zu, aetheorin vienna, .5, Sabrina Marina, BabySudo, Baek Lalla Chan Exotics, dan Scarlet Azur4sky yang udah review di chapter 3. Makasih banget dan maap gak bisa di bales satu-satu saolnya aku ngepostnya di kantor. Mianhae._.**

**Special for Selviana yang udah bantuin aku nyari ide buat kelanjutan ff ini. Thank you~~~~ juga buat Noviyanti, mbak kamu masih baca ff ini gak sih? Hahaha. Gak di baca juga gapapa. XD**

**CHAPTER 4**

"Kyungsoo-ah, bawa makanan ini ke meja no. 24! Ppali! Jangan melamun terus!"

Tersadar dan mulai meraih nampan berisi beberapa makanan lezat itu, D.O melesat menuju meja nomor 24 yang diisi oleh beberapa mahasiswa Seoul Arts University. Ia memang bekerja bahkan berkuliah di universitas ini. Di saat ia ada jam pelajaran, ia akan berlari ke kelasnya dan mengikuti jam pelajaran hingga selesai. Dan setelah selesai, ia kembali melesat ke cafetaria universitas, membantu bibinya yang menjadi salah satu koki di universitas tersebut. Ia dan dua puluh tiga pelayan lainnya bergerak cepat mengantarkan pesanan para mahasiswa yang telah menjerit kelaparan setelah jam pelajaran.

"Annyeong Haseyo. Silahkan dinikmati menu special dari Bibi Seo Jin."

D.O tersenyum ramah pada beberapa mahasiswi yang terus menggodanya. Ia membungkuk sejenak lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Ia pergi ke meja lain yang menyisakan mangkuk-mangkuk dan gelas-gelas kotor, mengangkatnya dan membawanya ke wastafel dekat dapur. Ia akan mencuci semua piring, mangkuk, gelas dan lain-lain itu setelah jam pelajarannya selesai nanti. Ia ada dua jam pelajaran dari Mr. Park Ji Young setelah break ini dan pelajaran itu akan di mulai 10 menit lagi. Ia duduk disalah satu kursi dekat dengan dapur sekedar melepas lelah sejenak.

"KYUNGSOO-AH!" teriakan dari dapur membuat D.O menghela nafas sabar. Ia lapar dan lelah, butuh makan juga butuh istirahat.

D.O berjalan lunglai ke dalam dapur dan mendapati wanita berbadan gempal sedang sibuk dengan chicken tender yang ia celupkan dalam panci yang dipenuhi minyak panas. "Bibi, aku ada mata kuliah dengan Mr. Park Ji Young. Aku harus datang kurang dari 10 menit."

"YAK! APA KAU BUTA? PIRING-PIRING INI HARUS DI CUCI. KENAPA KAU HANYA DIAM SAJA DI SITU, HUH? DAN SEKARANG KAU MAU PERGI?"

Baiklah, Kyungsoo seharusnya berpura-pura tak mendengar tadi dan langsung saja kabur meninggalkan cafetaria dengan cepat. Deathglare terbaik yang dimiliki bibinya kini menghujam mata bulatnya hingga membuat perutnya mulas seketika. Antara tegang dan lapar. "A-Aku..."

"KENAPA TADI KAU HANYA DIAM DUDUK SANTAI DI MEJA SANA? KENAPA TIDAK LANGSUNG DIBERSIHKAN?"

"A-Aku bisa me-melakukannya setelah—"

"Jangan berbohong! Kau itu memang anak pemalas yang kerjaannya hanya melamun dan memakan buku-buku di perpustakaan. Kau itu dibesarkan oleh bibi dengan susah payah. Bibi mendidikmu hingga masuk kuliah ini. Hah! Seharusnya ibumu itu tak usah membawamu yang kehujanan itu. Merepotkanku saja!"

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Merasa sakit hati? Tidak. Ia telah terbiasa dengan hal-hal semacam ini. Dia sudah kebal akan ocehan bibinya yang berulang-ulang. Toh ia tahu betul siapa ibunya. Ia sangat tahu.

"Mianhae, Bibi!"

"Kau ini benar-benar tak tahu—"

"Annyeong, bibiku tercantik~" Sebuah suara menginterupsi keributan kecil di dapur itu.

Bibi Seo Jin yang sangat hapal dengan seruan sekaligus pujian itu langsung menoleh dan memasang wajah sumringah. "Aigooo~ Jongina! Bibi kira kau tak ke cafetaria hari ini. Aigoo kau darimana saja, huh? Kau tak lapar?"

Namja berkulit bronze itu hanya menampakkan wajah cerianya yang.. "sungguh kolot!" gumam D.O pelan.

"Aku sangat lapar, bibi! Hari ini dua temanku baru saja masuk ke universitas ini. Sedikit ada urusan kecil tadi hingga membuatku terlambat." Ucapnya dengan sedikit err manja.

"Mana temanmu itu, Jongina? Kenapa kau tak mengenalkannya pada Bibi?"

"Dia sedang ke restroom. Oh ya, mau kah bibi memasakkan satu Fish and Chips dan dua Pilly Cheesesteak untukku dan dua temanku? Eumm kami butuh sesuatu yang segar sebagai minumannya." Ucap namja itu sembari menumpuk kedua lengannya di atas dinding yang memisahkan ruang dapur dan ruang kasir.

"Tentu saja, Jongina! Akan tersedia secepat mungkin kekeke."

Namja itu menjulurkan kepalanya lagi melihat-lihat isi dapur itu dan matanya bertubrukan dengan mata bulat D.O yang menatapnya malas.

"Annyeong, Kyungie~" seru namja itu seraya melambaikan tangannya semangat.

"Hn." Aigoo~ D.O memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kyungsoo-ah, jangan bersikap seperti itu pada Jongin!" sergah Bibinya yang kini sibuk memasukkan beberapa potong kentang dan dada ayam ke dalam minyak panas.

"Ne, Bibi. Arrasseo."

Kai semakin sumringah. "Aigoo~ kau tambah kyeopta saja minggu-minggu terakhir ini? Apa kau sering makan kue beras? Kau terlihat semakin chubby, kyungie~"

"Gila." Gumam D.O malas.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Kyungie?"

Namja berkulit bronze itu tersenyum bodoh menanggapi D.O yang terlihat tak nyaman karena selalu di perhatikannya. Aigoo~ Bukannya ia tak mendengar gumaman itu, ia hanya senang melihat D.O yang hanya bisa mengumpat pelan.

"Gomawo. Aku mengatakan gomawo atas pujiannya." Bohong D.O dengan suara malas.

"Cheonmaneyo~ Bibi, biar Kyungie-ku saja ne yang mengantar ke meja 12?"

"Apa-apan sih kau ini!" sergah D.O cepat.

"Ah ne, Jongina! Tak usah kau hiraukan Kyungsoo, dia yang akan mengantarkan makanan ke mejamu secepatnya."

D.O melempar deathglare terbaiknya pada Kai yang senyum manisnya kini mendadak menjadi senyum mengejek yang seolah berkata kau-tidak-bisa-menolak-kyungie.

"Maaf, tapi aku ada jam kuliah 5 menit lagi. Bibi, aku permisi dahulu! Annyeong."

D.O membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu cepat-cepat menyambar topi hitam dan beberapa buku tebal di tangannya dan berlari. Tak menghiraukan bibinya dan juga Kai berteriak menyuruhnya berhenti.

"Bagaimana bisa dia tak menyadari siapa diriku?" gumam D.O pelan.

**++++++EXO++++++**

"Kau melihatnya?"

Kai mengangkat kedua alisnya mendengar Sehun menggumamkan pertanyaan. Tak jadi menggigit kentang gorengnya karena pertanyaan Sehun yang mendadak.

"Tentu saja. Namanya Tao?" balas Kris.

Kai menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tao? Siapa Tao?

"Kau harus mengawasinya, Wu Yi Fan."

"Tentu saja. Anyway, aku tak perlu bertanya kan kau mengetahui nama namja itu darimana, Sehuna?"

"Tak perlu. Wu Yi Fan, apakah namja di sebelahnya itu—"

"Bukan, bocah. Namja itu bernama Jino. Dia teman Baekhyun dan dia bukan EXO Forces."

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang menjadi titik tujuan mata Kris dan Sehun yang menatap tajam itu. Cukup banyak orang di cafetaria. Ia tak bisa tahu siapa namja yang bernama Tao di kerumunan itu. Siapa Tao dan siapa Jino?

"Lalu dimana dua lainnya?" tanya Sehun dengan tatapan mata lurus ke arah sasaran.

Kai mengerutkan alisnya. "Dimana? Dua? Kalian membicarakan apa?"

"Aku tak tahu dimana keduanya. Aku kira dua namja itu tak akan jauh-jauh dari Tao." Balas Kris dingin. Tak mengacuhkan Kai yang tak mengerti arah pembicaraan.

Kai mencibir. "Yak! Aku berbicara padamu, Wu Yi Fan dan Oh Sehun!"

"Tapi aku tak merasakan aura-aura EXO Forces selain dari tubuh namja itu."

"Hey!" interupsi Kai kesal.

"Mereka tak akan jauh darinya, bocah!"

"Ya, tapi kan—"

"YAK KALIAN!" Teriak Kai yang sukses mendaratkan kedua tangannya pada meja hingga terdengar suara piring yang sedikit meloncat dan kembali menghantam alasnya.

Sehun dan Kris yang sibuk dengan aksi pengawasan mangsanya kini menatap datar Kai yang baru saja menggebrak meja. "Gwaenchanayo?" tanya Sehun datar.

Kai melirik kanan-kirinya yang mulai berdesas-desus karena ulah dadakannya. Aigoo walaupun dia vampire, ia masih punya malu. Tak seperti dua vampire di depannya yang terlalu terobsesi dengan EXO Forces. Kai membungkukkan badan ke sekelilingnya dengan senyum meringis. "Mianhae... Mianhae... Aku sengaja! Mianhae..."

Kai kembali menatap Sehun dan Kris yang justru memberinya tatapan datar sedatar meja yang baru di gebraknya.

"Kau tahu kalau itu sangat memalukan, Kai?" tanya Kris seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku tak akan begitu kalau kalian tak mengacuhkanku." Jawab Kai bersungut-sungut kesal. "Siapa itu Tao?"

Kris dan Sehun menghela nafas kesal. "Tao adalah targetku. Dia EXO Forces." Jawab Kris.

Kai membulatkan matanya. "Jinjja? Dimana dia?"

Sehun melirik kedai ice cream yang kini tak ramai seperti tadi. "Sudah pergi."

"Kenapa kalian tak memberitahuku? Walaupun aku seperti ini, aku juga vampire yang akan senang menerima berita tentang EXO Forces." Omel Kai kesal.

"Arrasseo." Jawab Kris dan Sehun bersamaan.

Kris menyeruput sedikit orange juicenya lalu menyambar tasnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. "Aku akan kabarkan kelanjutannya."

Sehun mengangguk. "Hm."

"Yak kau mau kemana, Kris?" seru Kai pada Kris yang kini setengah berlari keluar dari cafetaria.

"Seharusnya dia menghabiskan Cheesesteaknya terlebih dahulu." Ucap Kai kesal, seraya melahap ayam goreng buatan Bibi Seo Jin, koki terkenal di cafetaria ini. Hihihi jangan lupakan kalau dia mempunyai keponakan yang manis alias Do Kyung Soo, namja bermata bulat, tubuh yang mungil dan Kai sedikit menyeringai mengingat D.O juga mempunyai bibir lucu yang tebal.

Sehun menggigit cheesesteaknya dan meninggalkan setengah bagiannya di atas piring lalu menyeruput orange juice dan ikut memberikan kode bahwa dirinya tak akan lama lagi di cafetaria. "Makanan manusia tak ada yang selezat darah manusia itu sendiri." Gumam Sehun lalu pergi.

"Yak, Sehuna! Hey kembali dan habiskan cheesesteakmu. Yak! Bagaimana bisa kalian meninggalkanku seorang diri seperti ini?"

Kai mengusuk rambutnya frustasi. "Ah mereka benar-benar tak menganggapku vampire. Aku juga butuh darah EXO Forces tak hanya mereka." Gerutunya.

"Harus ku buktikan kalau aku adalah vampire yang tak kalah hebat dari mereka. Harus. Tapi bagaimana caranya yaa?" Kai mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke atas meja. "Argh, molla! Lebih baik aku ke taman dan sedikit berlatih dance di sana. Yah, berlatih dance. Tidak terdengar buruk."

Ia meninggalkan beberapa ribu won di atas meja, lalu sedikit berseru pada Bibi Seo Jin yang berkutat di dapur. "Bibi cantik, aku harus kembali. Saranghae!"

**++++++EXO++++++**

_Di bumi nanti carilah sebuah tempat_

_Dimana terjadi pertemuan antara terang dan gelap_

_Kau akan melihat bunda _

Namja berkulit putih dengan wajah bak malaikat melangkahkan kakinya mantap ke atap gedung universitas Seoul Arts University. Ia melepaskan tas hitam yang membebaninya sedari tadi. Melepaskan penat yang menggelayuti tubuhnya.

Namja itu menggulung kemeja kotak-kotaknya. Melepas sepatu hitamnya, dan membiarkan langkah kakinya hanya di temani sepasang kaos kaki abu-abu hadiah ulang tahun eommanya. Namja itu berjalan ke tepi. Mengarahkan tatapannya jauh ke dasar gedung dan di lihatnya hilir mudik mahasiswa yang baru saja menyelesaikan pembelajaran.

Angin berhembus tenang. Menerpa surai kecoklatan yang halus dimainkan angin senja. Namja itu memejamkan matanya sejenak. Dan dapat di rasakannya angin senja yang begitu nakalnya membelai tiap inchi kulit halusnya. Namja itu tersenyum damai sembari membuka matanya perlahan. Melawan sinar matahari yang memancar terang di langit senja kota seoul.

"Bunda~"

Suara lirih yang menyiratkan kerapuhan itu terlontar dari namja yang kini merasakan mata sipitnya memanas. Matanya tak sanggup lagi menantang sinar matahari yang menusuk indera penglihatannya. Ia memutuskan untuk menunduk.

"Aku merindukanmu, Bunda~ Mengapa hanya aku yang masih mengingatmu?"

Kedua kakinya terasa tak kuat menopang berat tubuhnya yang semakin melemas dan luruh bagai lelehan lilin. Namja itu bertekuk lutut. Berharap dengan begitu sosok yang dirindukannya muncul di hadapannya dan membelai rambutnya, menenangkan pikirannya dan melepas beban dan penat di bahunya.

"Bunda~ aku selalu menanti langit senja di bumi. Kau bilang aku bisa melihat dirimu di pertemuan terang dan gelap. Dimana kau, bunda?"

Namja itu merasakan matanya mulai terasa kabur karena air matanya. Namun air matanya hanya setia menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Tak mau menuruni lereng pipinya yang terjal tapi halus.

"Bunda, katakan padaku dimana aku bisa bertemu bunda? Dimana tempat pertemuan terang dan gelap itu?"

Namja itu memejamkan matanya kembali, mencoba menahan air mata yang akan menerobos keluar. Ia menegarkan hatinya sejenak, suatu saat pasti ia akan menemukan tempat itu. Tempat dimana ia bisa menemukan eommanya. Ia berusaha menghibur diri tapi ia bingung dengan cara apa. Di sekelilingnya tak ada apa-apa selain sebuah kursi panjang yang kini di dudukinya.

Tiba-tiba sebotol air mineral yang di belinya terjatuh ke lantai dan tumpah di sana. Ajaibnya, air itu semakin banyak dan semakin luas. Air itu bergerak menuju namja yang tengah menunduk dalam itu dan mulai mengelilinginya. Air itu perlahan namun pasti mulai menimbulkan riak riuh yang menenangkan.

Namja itu tersentak saat ia membuka matanya. Air mengurungnya saat ini namun tak membuatnya basah. Air itu memainkan melodi riak yang menentramkan jiwa di sekitar kakinya yang terbungkus sepatu converse putih. Membuatnya tersenyum dan pikirannya semakin ringan. Ini yang di butuhkannya! Hiburan. Beban berat yang di panggulnya serasa hilang sedikit demi sedikit. Membuatnya kembali tersenyum seperti sedia kala.

"Bunda~ apa kau tahu? Aku telah menemukan tiga saudaraku, bunda! Tiga pangeranmu, bunda! Aku menemukan mereka."

Namja itu menggerak-gerakkan tangan mulusnya pada air itu. Air yang tadinya membentuk gelombang-gelombang kecil kini mengikuti arah tangannya bagaikan ular yang mengikuti pawangnya.

"Bunda, aku senang sekali menemukan mereka! Aku akan meneruskan usahaku untuk menyatukan mereka seperti sedia kala, aku akan penuh janjiku pada bunda!"

Otaknya mulai memutar. Mengkilas balikkan suatu moment di masa lalu yang masih menggerayangi sel-sel otaknya. Dimana ia dan orang yang di rindukannya itu tengah berdebat di tengah peperangan yang tengah bergolak di depan istana.

#Flashback mode on#

Suara riuh peperangan terdengar memekakkan telinga. Sinar merah dan hijau berkali-kali menyambar tak tentu arah. Merah adalah sambaran kekuatan dari titisan kerajaan api merah, sedangkan hijau bak emerald sendiri berasal dari kekuatan EXO Forces. Di tengah pergolakan perang itulah, raja dari kerajaan EXOPLANET mengirimkan kedua belas pangeran tercintanya ke medan perang. Tak peduli mereka adalah darah dagingnya sendiri, tak peduli permaisurinya merengek memohon bahkan sujud di depannya. Ia tak mungkin mengerahkan ribuan rakyatnya sedangkan kedua belas pangerannya yang ia ajarkan ilmu bela diri sibuk menyiapkan acara kabur menyelamatkan diri. Ia lebih memilih kehilangan kedua belas pangerannya itu daripada ribuan rakyatnya mati sia-sia.

"Keputusan ayah tidak bisa di ganggu gugat. Dengarlah, nak! Ayah bukan membenci kalian. Ayah sangat mencintai darah daging ayah sendiri. Hanya saja kalian harus sadar, ribuan nyawa diluar sana harus di pertaruhkan kalau kalian tidak turun ke medan perang. Pergilah! Pertaruhkan nyawa kalian demi orang-orang diluar sana!"

Pria paruh baya dengan _diamond crown_ yang menghiasi kepalanya melangkah dengan wibawa ke hadapan kedua belas pangeran yang berdiri tegap menunggu titahnya. Ia menatap para buah hatinya itu dengan mata yang memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Ia tak bisa menahan dua belas pangerannya itu. Ia harus mempertaruhkan segalanya demi planet yang membutuhkan uluran tangannya, termasuk dua belas pangeran tampannya.

"Pergilah! Relakan nyawa kalian demi EXOPLANET! Pergilah!"

Dengan wajah tanpa keraguan, dua belas pangeran berbaju perak itu mengangguk mantap. Mereka telah merelakan seluruh jiwa raga mereka pada kerajaan EXOPLANET, itulah konsekuensi sebagai keluarga kerajaan. Mereka serentak berjajar menghadap sang permaisuri yang tidak lain adalah ibu kandung yang telah melahirkan dan membesarkan mereka.

"Jangan pergi! Jangan pergi, nak! Jangan tinggalkan bunda~" pinta wanita paruh baya yang tengah terisak pelan.

"Kami tidak menyesal lahir dari rahim ibunda. Kami mencintai bunda!" ucap salah satu dari kedua belas pangeran itu, mewakili pangeran lainnya. Mereka membungkuk dalam tanda hormat sekaligus perpisahan mereka dan mulai maju mengecup pipi sang bunda dan memeluk wanita itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. _Who knows?_ Mungkin saja ini memang jadi pertemuan terakhir mereka.

Seorang namja putih berwajah damai yang menjadi anak terakhir yang di peluk di tahan wanita paruh baya itu lebih lama.

"Joonmyun, jangan pergi! Bunda mohon. Jangan pergi, nak! Tolong jaga bunda disini, sayang." Mohon sang bunda.

Namja itu menahan segala pergerakan air yang berusaha keluar dari mata beningnya. "Bunda, aku mencintaimu, terima kasih telah membesarkan kami tapi kami memang harus pergi demi ketentraman planet ini, bunda!"

Wanita itu semakin terpuruk mendengar pernyataan tanpa keraguan dari anak berwajah tenang itu. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap anak ke-empatnya itu. "Dengarkan bunda! Bunda tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kalian semua. Bunda takut kalian akan terhempas ke bumi, planet dimana bangsa vampire yang menyerang kita berada. Tapi mau tidak mau, kemungkinan itu pasti ada. Andai kau terdampar di bumi, di bumi nanti carilah sebuah tempat. Dimana terjadi pertemuan antara terang dan gelap. Kau akan melihat bunda. Mengerti?"

"Ya, bunda!"

"Jikalau ada yang terpisah, berjanjilah kau akan menyatukannya demi bunda."

Mengangguk lagi dan akhirnya berbalik pergi, mengejar kesebelas pangeran lainnya yang sudah berlari ke medan peperangan yang bertambah riuh. Meninggalkan kedua orang yang kini hanya bisa menghela nafas berat melepas kedua belas anak mereka yang telah bersama mereka besarkan selama 8-9 tahun ini.

#Flashback mode off#

Seraya tersenyum miris dan air mata yang menetes di pipi putihnya, namja itu memainkan tangan mulusnya sejenak pada air menyegarkan itu lalu mengendalikannya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya, mengatur jalannya air itu semakin mendekat dengan gerakan memutar semakin ke poros dan berpusar di depannya. Tangan itu dengan lihai mengontrol air di hadapannya menjadi menyusut. Semakin menyusut hingga hilang tak berbekas.

"Tapi—"

Mata beningnya yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan pertahanannya kini semakin deras mengeluarkan lelehan airmata itu, membiarkan air mata itu dengan bebasnya turun membentuk aliran kecil di pipi putihnya. Padahal, ia tadi sudah sedikit terhibur.

"Tapi salah satu dari mereka..."

"Ternyata kau disini, Joonmyun-ah!"

Suho membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati D.O, namja bermata bulat dengan topi hitam di kepalanya itu kini melangkah dengan perlahan mendekati dirinya. "Apa kau bertemu dengan bunda?"

Suho menggeleng. "Apakah tempat pertemuan terang dan gelap bukan di saat senja?" Suho balik melempar pertanyaan.

"Nan molla. Aku tak tahu dimana tempat itu."

"Aku merindukannya. Sungguh." Gumaman yang langsung di angguki oleh Suho. D.O duduk di samping Suho yang kembali menatap langit senja yang kemerahan, sangat cantik. "By the way, dia... belum menyadariku."

"Jinjja? Bagaimana bisa? Apakah dia tak merasakan auramu?"

D.O menggeleng. "Aku tak mengerti. Padahal dia sering berada di dekatku. Kau masih merasakan aura force ku kan? Kau yakin kan kalau dia itu vampire?"

Suh mengangguk. "Ne. Aura forcemu sangat jelas ku rasakan. Dan Kai memang vampire, ku mohon jauhi dia. Akan berbahaya kalau dia menyadari kau adalah seorang EXO Forces. Elemennya berada di atasmu, kau harus ingat itu." Ujar Suho panjang lebar.

"Aku telah berusaha menjauhinya tapi kau pasti tahu kan? Dia semakin mendekatiku dan menggangguku." Gumam D.O kesal. "Kau telah menemukan siapa elemen yang bisa mengalahkan Kai? Kalau kau telah menemukannya, beritahu aku sehingga aku tak perlu terus berlari dari Kai. Aku.. aku tak tega, Joonmyun-ah."

Suho tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Ne. Aku menemukannya."

D.O membulatkan matanya. Terperangah. Namun hatinya terasa seperti meluapkan kegembiraan. "Benarkah? Siapa? Katakan padaku siapa dia? Apa dia EXO Forces atau sebaliknya?"

"Aku telah menemukan Luhan."

"Lu-Luhan?" D.O semakin membulatkan matanya. "Hyung dari sang martial artist, Huang Zi Tao? Tunggu, dia bukan vampire kan?"

"Ne." Suho kembali mengangguk. "Bahkan aku menemukan elemen di atas Dragon. The Time Controller."

"Siapa dia?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Huang Zi Tao?"

"Jinjjayo?"

Tiba-tiba Suho menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya terlihat sendu. Ia melupakan sesuatu. "Tapi Kyungsoo-ah, kau tahu kan kalau Luhan dan Tao tak mengingat semua kejadian di masa lalu kan?"

Wajah D.O yang tadinya berbinar kini mendadak lesu. Hal seperti itu sudah dapat di prediksinya tapi tetap saja mentalnya terasa down saat menghadapi kenyataannya. D.O mengangguk. "Aku mengerti, Joonmyun-ah. Mereka pasti tak akan mempercayai semua hal ini dengan mudah."

Suho menghela nafas panjang. "Kau tahu? Aku merasakan kalau vampire di sekitar kita tak hanya Kai saja. Aku merasakan kehadiran vampire-vampire lain. Aku mengkhawatirkan Luhan dan Tao."

"Kau takut?"

Suho mendesah lesu. "Bohong kalau aku bilang aku tak takut. Exo Forces murni hanya kita berdua. Kita memang menemukan Luhan dan Tao tapi mereka tak akan begitu saja mempercayai hal ini dengan mudah."

D.O mengangguk tanda paham. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru langit senja yang terlihat menenangkan. "Jikalau di waktu dekat ini Luhan dan Tao di serang, apa mereka bisa menggunakan kekuatannya, Joonmyun-ssi?"

Suho memejamkan matanya lalu mendesah pasrah. "Aku tidak tahu. Mereka pasti tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan kekuatan mereka. Kekuatan mereka terkadang bisa muncul sewaktu-waktu tanpa mereka sadari."

"Aku mengkhawatirkan mereka, Joonmyun-ah."

**++++++EXO++++++**

Menyandar pada kursi pengemudi dan menumpu kedua tangannya ke belakang kepalanya, itulah yang dilakukan Kris saat mengawasi seseorang yang sedang di tergetkannya sedari tadi dari dalam mobil. Huang Zi Tao. Satu dari enam EXO Forces yang diincarnya bertahun-tahun. Kris tak perlu repot-repot bertanya darimana Sehun mendapatkan informasi nama namja bermata panda itu karena Kris sama sekali tak meragukan kemampuan Sehun dalam mencari informasi. Mangsa sudah di depan mata. Kris hanya perlu bersabar menunggu mangsanya itu seorang diri. Tanpa temannya yang entah mengoceh apa.

"Beef, hati-hati di jalan. Sampaikan salamku dengan Chanyeol, ne?" seru Tao pada Baekhyun yang sudah berlari ke arah universitas Chanyeol yang berada di seberang universitasnya dan Baekhyun.

"Ne. Sampai jumpa~"

Tao tersenyum senang lalu berbalik badan, melangkah santai ke arah berlawanan dari Baekhyun. Hari ini dia pulang sendirian, sebenarnya ia cukup takut juga harus pulang seorang diri ke rumahnya karena saat ini, hyungnya aka Luhan sedang keluar untuk membeli sesuatu di toko buku. Jarak antara rumahnya dan universitas tidak jauh. Hanya membutuhkan waktu 20 menit dengan berjalan kaki.

Hening.

Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya dan cepat-cepat menoleh ke belakang. Ia merasa ada yang mengikutinya tapi ia tak melihat seorangpun ditangkap matanya. Sejauh mata memandang, mata pandanya mendapati sebuah mobil Koenigsegg Agera berwarna putih bersih yang Tao ketahui di bandrol $1.600.000 beberapa bulan lalu terparkir dengan jarak lima meter di belakangnya. Ia bergidik. Tak ada yang aneh dengan mobil yang masuk ke dalam list mobil termahal di dunia itu, ia hanya merasakan aura aneh saat mata pandanya menilik adakah seseorang di dalam mobil itu. Di liriknya jam putih yang melingkar tangannya dan dapat di lihatnya empat angka berjejer menunjukkan tanda bahwa hari sudah cukup sore. 05.15 PM.

"Ah, sudah sore sekali. Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang."

Tao mulai berlari menyusuri jalanan di sore hari menjelang malam itu tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikitpun. Tak merasakan mobil mewah itu perlahan mengikutinya, membuntutinya hingga tiba di rumah sederhananya.

**++++++EXO++++++**

Sehun menjalankan motor MV Agusta F4CC hitamnya mengikuti Lay yang telah melaju membelah jalanan di sore ini. Ia sengaja membuntuti Lay karena ia cukup penasaran dimana namja sombong itu tinggal dan bertahan hidup. Ia tak yakin Lay pergi ke bar-bar di Seoul untuk memikat mangsa lalu menyerangnya di kegelapan seperti rutinitas yang Sehun dan Kris lakukan. Ia tak pernah melihat namja berlesung pipit itu di bar manapun yang sering di kunjungi Sehun dan Kris, yah kalau bisa di bilang Sehun dan Kris sudah sangat sering menghadiri dunia malam itu untuk sekedar memikat mangsa lalu menghabisinya di suatu tempat penuh kegelapan. Intinya dia sangat penasaran bagaimana namja itu bertahan hidup di bumi ini.

Jalan tak begitu sepi karena ada beberapa kendaraan di sekitar Sehun yang membuat Sehun bernafas legas, setidaknya tak ada kemungkinan Lay bisa mencurigai Sehun yang mengikutinya. Daun-daun dari pohon-pohon di sepanjang jalan sedikit berguguran dan angin menjadi cukup dingin. Sehun sedikit berdecak kesal. Walaupun ia mudah kepanasan, tapi tetap saja ia tak ingin angin-angin di sekitarnya mengganggu konsentrasinya untuk mengejar unicorn arogan itu.

Setelah 30 menit menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul, Motor hitam mengkilat milik Lay terlihat berbelok melewati pagar kokoh sebuah pemakaman kristen yang di kenal dengan pohon beringin besar yang terletak di tengah-tengah pemakaman itu. Pohon yang menjadikan simbol pemakaman besar itu. Sehun berhenti tepat di depan pagar kokoh pemakaman tersebut. Sedikit menjulurkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke dalam makam lalu mengerutkan keningnya sejenak.

"Apa yang ia lakukan ditempat seperti ini?" gumam Sehun yang melihat Lay terus menerobos rerumputan dengan motor hitam mengkilatnya lebih masuk ke dalam pemakaman yang cukup menyeramkan ini. Sehun melirik ke sekitarnya lalu menatap motor yang masih di naikinya.

"Ck. Aku harus meninggalkan motorku disini." Ucap Sehun seraya berdecak kesal karena harus memarkirkan motor hitamnya di area parkir pemakaman tersebut. Ia tak tau pasti apakah ia butuh membawa motornya jauh ke dalam pemakaman sseperti yang di lakukan oleh Lay. Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga, Sehun rasa berjalan kaki lebih tak mencurigakan.

Pohon ek tumbuh di berbagai tempat di area pemakaman ini, angin sore yang mendesau dingin kini berubah bersepoi tenang karena kedatangan Sehun yang cukup kesal dengan air yang tak bertiup tenang. Makam-makam dengan salib di atasnya terlihat kokoh melawan angin yang tadinya bertiup dingin. Sehun mengeratkan blazer hitamnya sembari melangkah mengikuti jejak roda-roda motor Lay yang membekas di tanah kecoklatan bearoma kematian.

Sehun menatap sekelilingnya. Dia seorang diri disini. Walaupun ada petunjuk jejak roda-roda motor milik Lay tapi jejak itu terlihat melewati semak-semak yang tingginya hampir setinggi Sehun jauh di depan sana. Rambut halus almond milik Sehun bergerak-gerak kecil tertiup angin nakal di senja kali ini. Hanya lima menit untuk bisa terdiam di depan semak-semak tinggi yang seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu yang membuat Sehun penasaran setengah mati.

"Ada apa di dalam sana? Apa yang dilakukan unicorn sombong itu di dalam sana?" Gumam Sehun penasaran.

Ia menerobos semak-semak tinggi itu dengan perlahan dan betapa terkejutnya Sehun mendapati sebuah rumah megah bernuansa hitam dan putih berdiri gagah di depannya. Speechless. Angin yang tadinya berhembus tenang mendadak tak bertiup barang satu tiupan. Seolah ikut merasakan keterkejutan sang _Wind Controller_ yang membulatkan mulutnya polos.

Entah karena apa, angin yang tadinya tak bertiup karena kendalinya kini mulai mendesau marah mengantarkan sebuah aroma semerbak ke dalam sistem pernafasan Sehun. Sehun merasakan nafasnya tercekat. Tubuhnya mendadak bergetar dan membeku melihat hal yang di hindarinya setengah mati kini terpajang anggun di depannya. Jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat saat di dapatinya benda terkutuk itu seolah mengejeknya yang mulai memucat. Tak di rasakannya keringat dingin menetes di pelipisnya.

"And-Andwae.."

Kepalanya terasa pusing. Aroma itu semakin terasa semerbak saat angin mulai berhembus tak menentu, bertiup keras tak terkendali karena sang _controller_-nya telah kehilangan konsentrasi. Sehun merasa kedua kakinya bergetar dan melemas. Ia jatuh bertekuk lutut karena kepalanya terasa berputar-putar di iringi angin yang berhembus kuat di sekitarnya bagaikan badai tornado yang siap melindas apapun yang di lewatinya. Nafasnya memburu cepat dan tubuhnya semakin bergetar.

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Tak mau melihat benda beraroma anggun itu merasuk ke dalam pernapasannya. "An..Andwae! andwae!"

Jauh di depan sana, di depan rumah megah milik Lay, tertata rapi rangkaian bunga cantik nan berduri. Mawar. Itulah kelemahan terbesar Sehun.

Yah. Bunga anggun cantik namun berduri itu sukses membuat Sehun jatuh bertekuk lutut dan pucat pasi seperti itu. Bunga mawar merah bagai darah segar yang tertata rapi di depan halaman rumah megah itu menebarkan aroma yang dibenci Sehun seumur hidupnya. Bunga cantik yang menyeret Sehun untuk mengenang moment di masa lampaunya yang entah kenapa di tolak mentah-mentah oleh otaknya. Otaknya sama sekali tak mengizinkan satu kejadian di masa lampau kembali menyergap. Tidak diperkenankan hingga Sehun sama sekali lupa dan tak sudi kembali mengingat masa lalunya. Selama ini ia hanya menatap ke depan. Pikirannya hanya terfokus pada satu tujuannya selama ini : Menguasai dunia dan jagad raya.

"Andwae..Akh~"

Sehun hampir terjerembab kalau saja ia tak menahan berat tubuhnya dengan menapakkan kedua tangannya ke tanah, ia merasakan sebuah kisahnya di masa lalu berkelebat di otaknya. Hanya bayangan semu. Ia tak mengerti. Ia tak tahu kisah apa itu. Ia merasakan otaknya menolak untuk mengetahui siapa namja yang tiba-tiba menyeruak ke pikirannya saat ia mencium aroma mawar dan melihat segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan mawar. Ia benci itu. Dan itu membuatnya kesakitan dan terlihat lemah. Sekali lagi, ia membenci hal itu. Ia benci menjadi lemah.

"Xiao Lu...Xiao Lu..." gumam Sehun tanpa sadar. Ia merasakan kepalanya bertambah pening saat kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir lembutnya.

KRATAKK

Bunyi langkah kaki yang mematahkan ranting-ranting di depan Sehun tak cukup mengalihkan Sehun dari rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya dan membuat nafasnya sesak. Kaki jenjang berbalut jeans hitam itu berdiri tepat di depan Sehun yang melemah hanya karena godaan rangkaian bunga cantik.

"Kasihan sekali kau, Oh Sehun!"

**++++++EXO++++++**

Kris menyembunyikan dirinya dari pandangan penuh curiga Tao dengan bantuan pohon besar yang tumbuh di depan rumah Tao. Kris melirik Tao yang kembali acuh dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kris menyeringai. "Ternyata tempat ini yang menjadi tempat persembunyian mereka. Miris sekali menyadari aku selalu melewati jalan ini dan tak mencurigai tempat ini."

Rumah berlantai dua yang cukup sederhana, bercat putih berpadu hijau segar. Luasnya terkesan minimalis, mungil tapi terasa sejuk dan bersahabat. Kris melirik jam hitam di tangannya. 05.45 PM. Hari sudah mulai gelap, matahari mulai menyembunyikan sinarnya di balik peraduan, dan angin mulai mendesau dingin. Kris merapikan blazer hitamnya dan mulai menyelinap masuk ke rumah mungil itu.

Kris melompati pagar rendah yang terbuat dari kayu yang di cat putih bersih. Ia mewaspadai sekitarnya sebelum akhirnya kembali mengendap ke dalam rumah mungil namun bersih itu. Kris memicingkan mata elangnya saat melihat puluhan bunga mawar berwarna merah darah terpajang cantik di perkarangan rumah tersebut. Kris tertegun. Ada sekelebat perasaan tidak nyaman saat melihat mawar cantik tersebut tapi ia berusaha untuk mengabaikannya. Saat ini hal yang terpenting adalah menyerang salah satu EXO Forces yang di incarnya bertahun-tahun. Memang terlalu cepat dan di luar rencananya yang tadinya hanya ingin melacak tempat tinggal Tao. Tapi Kris memiliki prinsip tersendiri, semakin cepat ia menghabisi EXO Forces, semakin mudah pula jalan menuju penguasaan dunia.

Ia menatap sekeliling perkarangan rumah Tao dan mendapati satu lagi pohon besar di depan sebuah jendela di lantai atas. Kris menyeringai. Ia mengendap ke arah pohon tersebut dan akhirnya berdiri tepat di bawah pohon tersebut tepat di dekat semak-semak yang tumbuh rapi. Kris memejamkan matanya, mulai memfokuskan pikirannya, mengumpulkan konsentrasinya untuk membangkitkan jiwa dragon dalam dirinya. Perlahan cahaya merah keluar dari punggung kokoh Kris, sedikit redup karena terhalang blazer hitam yang di kenakan namja bermata elang itu. Perlahan, tubuh tinggi itu terangkat, menjauh dari tanah, melawan gravitasi bumi secara pelan-pelan. Kris membuka matanya dan dengan satu kali hentakan, ia melesat terbang ke salah satu dahan pohon yang kuat dan hinggap bagaikan macan hutan. Kris mengamati jendela yang menghubungkannya pada kamar dengan warna biru cerah bagaikan langit di musim panas itu, kamar yang terkesan ceria dan menyenangkan.

Tak lama, seseorang memutar kenop pintu dan membuat Kris berpindah tempat dahan kokoh lain agar tak terlihat. Seorang namja bermata panda masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dengan satu gelas berisi orange juice di tangan kanannya. Ia Huang Zi Tao. Kris kembali tersenyum sinis, benarkan feelingnya? Kamar ini memang kamar seorang Huang Zi Tao. Kalau rencananya untuk membunuh Tao tak akan terlaksana, Kris hanya perlu menunggu namja bermata panda itu keluar dari kamar tersebut lalu Kris akan masuk dan menghirup aroma tubuh Tao dari beberapa pakaiannya. Apakah ini terdengar aneh? Kris rasa ia memang harus menghapal aroma tubuh namja itu bahkan hingga parfumnya. Indera penciumannya cukup tajam dan ia bisa mengetahui keberadaan namja bermata panda itu dari jarak beberapa meter tanpa melihatnya, yah kalaupun namja itu berada di dekatnya.

Kris memperhatikan gerak-gerik Tao yang kini merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Kris berpikir keras, bagaimana caranya untuk masuk? Kris melirik balkon kamar tersebut dan mempertimbangkan apakah ia akan langsung mendarat di balkon tersebut dan membiarkan Tao berteriak histeris? Kris hampir saja ingin mengikuti kata hatinya kalau saja sebuah suara menginterupsi tekadnya.

"Huang Zi Tao~ Gege pulang~"

Kris hampir berteriak kesal karena namja bermata panda itu reflek bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu berlari keluar kamar. Apakah itu berarti rencana untuk membunuh Tao gagal? Kris menyangka Tao seorang diri di rumah itu, ternyata...

"Gege aku lapar~"

Begitulah kata-kata terakhir dari Tao yang masih dapat di dengar Kris. Perlahan tubuh berbalut blazer hitam itu melayang mendekati jendela tinggi kamar Tao. Kris mendaratkan kedua kakinya di atas jendela tanpa suara sedikitpun dan matanya mulai waspada dengan pergerakan kenop pintu. Ia memasuki kamar bernuansa biru langit itu dan perlahan berjalan mendekati pintu. Dan dapat di dengarnya suara lembut Tao sedang membujuk gegenya untuk memasak.

"Lugege, buatkan aku apa saja. Aku lapar~"

"Aku lupa membeli persediaan makanan minggu ini. Bagaimana kalau kita makan di luar?" sambut suara yang Kris rasa adalah gege dari Tao. Kris mulai sedikit bingung, Tao tidak tinggal seorang diri di rumah ini, berarti suara itu benar-benar adqa hubungan dekat dengan Tao? Apa benar Tao bersaudara dengan sang pemilik suara tadi? Kalau benar, apa sang pemilik suara tadi juga seorang EXO Forces? Tapi besar kemungkinan kan kalau Tao di adopsi semasa kecilnya atau...

"Baiklah. Kita berangkat sekarang ya ge?"

"Ne, Tao."

Baiklah. Kris rasa ia harus mencari parfum atau beberapa baju Tao. Ia perlu menghapal aroma tubuh namja bermata panda itu atau mengetahui parfum apa yang di pakainya. Untuk membunuhnya, Kris rasa lain kali saja. Hari ini keberuntungan tak memihak kepadanya. "Maybe next time." Gumam Kris santai.

Kris berjalan ke arah lemari dan mulai membukanya. Dilihatnya bermacam warna baju tertata rapi dan mata Kris menangkap tumpukan piyama tepat di depannya. Kris mulai meraih salah satu piyama berwarna biru langit dan mulai menghirupnya. Kris mendesah. "Astaga, bagaimana bisa aku tahu aroma tubuhnya? Dia memakai pewangi pakaian." Kris mengembalikan piyama itu ke tempatnya dan mulai membalikkan badan mencari parfum di atas nakas di dekat tempat tidur Tao.

Kris meraih sebuah botol yang ia yakini parfum milik Tao. Kris mulai menghirupnya perlahan. "Sweet orange. Aroma jeruk yang manis." Gumam Kris seraya menyemprotkan sedikit ke selembar photo Tao yang di dapatnya dari Kai. Kris akan memajang photo itu di dashboard mobilnya agar pencariannya semakin fokus. Kris mengembalikan parfum milik Tao kemudian tanpa sengaja melirik tempat tidur Tao. kris menyeringai.

"Oh astaga Kris. Kau hampir melupakan hal yang penting."

Kris melangkah mendekati tempat tidur Tao dan mulai menghirup aroma tubuh Tao yang menempel di tempat tidur dengan pororo sebagai bedcovernya. Kris tersenyum. "Aroma yang manis. I got you, Tao! kekeke~"

Kris menegakkan tubuhnya dan mulai merapikan blazer hitamnya. Ia rasa cukup sudah ingatan tentang Tao melalui aroma tubuh dan parfumnya. "Aigoo aku merasa seperti anjing pelacak milik polisi yang selalu ingin tahu. Itu menyebalkan."

Kris mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur Tao saat punggungnya terasa panas. Perasaan tak nyaman mulai menyelimuti pikirannya dan membuatnya gelisah. Tiba-tiba aroma sweet orange yang memenuhi kamar tersebut, kini tergantikan oleh aroma mawar yang merebak ke indera penciuman Kris.

"Ada apa ini? Aku merasa…ah mengapa jadi tercium aroma bunga mawar?"

Mendadak, Kris merasakan pikirannya tertarik ke dalam sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan kabut tebal, kabut itu menghalangi pandangannya beberapa saat dan kabut pun mulai menipis perlahan. Kris merasakan nafasnya tercekat saat melihat Sehun yang berada dua meter di depannya jatuh bertekuk lutut denga tangan memegang kepala dan wajah yang menunjukkan kalau ia sedang merasa kesakitan.

"Sehun…" lirih Kris.

Sehun tak menoleh dan tetap menunduk dengan rintihan-rintihan kecil yang keluar dari bibir plumnya. Perlahan Kris melihat sesosok namja memunggunginya dengan setelan jaket coklat dan celana jeans hitam. Rahang Kris mulai menegang karena di lihatnya namja itu hanya diam melihat Sehun yang kesakitan. Namja itu mulai menunduk, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sehun yang lemah tak berdaya, dan dapat di lihatnya namja itu meletakkan tangannya ke dagu Sehun, terpaksa Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan namja itu mulai mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah Sehun.

Semakin dekat dan…

Kris terpental ke dunia nyatanya, pupil kecoklatan Kris kini memerah dan nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal. Kris merasakan rasa panas masih menjalar di punggungnya. "Sehunnie, apa yang terjadi pada bocah sok tau itu?"

Kris berlari ke arah jendela berniat mencari keberadaan Sehun dan tiba-tiba kenop pintu berputar dan terbuka. Menampilkan sosok bermata panda yang membulatkan matanya. Menangkap sebuah sosok yang menyusup ke kamarnya tanpa izin. Tao terperangah. Seluruh anggota tubuhnya terasa membeku. Di lihatnya namja dengan blazer hitam itu langsung memakai sebuah masker hitam dan sejenak menoleh ke arahnya. Tao menahan nafasnya. Aigoo siapakah namja berambut pirang dan berblazer hitam ini?

Tao ingin menjerit tapi tak bisa. Lidahnya terasa kaku. Tapi bisa dilihatnya namja itu mulai naik ke atas jendela dan melompat ke luar. Sayangnya, namja itu tak menyadari bahwa ia telah meninggalkan sebuah benda yang tersangkut di tirai jendela Tao.

Tao buru-buru berlari mendekat ke arah tirai biru langit miliknya dan meraih benda tersebut. Ternyata sebuh gelang berwarna coklat tua yang terbuat dari serat kayu. Tao mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela dan masih dapat di lihatnya namja berblazer hitam itu berlari melewati perkarangannya. Tao merasakan tubuhnya yang masih bergetar.

"Ta-tadi i-itu si-apa? A-apa di-dia pen-cu-ri?" gumam Tao terbata-bata. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru kamarnya dan tak mendapati barang-barang berserakan bekas habis di geledah seperti di drama-drama yang biasa di tonton Tao. Ia merasa pria tadi bukanlah pencuri. Lalu apa lagi kalau bukan pencuri?

"Huang Zi Tao, apa yang kau lakukan di situ? Bukankah kau hanya ingin mengambil handphonemu?"

Tao sedikit terperanjat atas kehadiran gegenya di ambang pintu. Luhan mengangkat alisnya melihat tubuh Tao yang bergetar dan wajah pucat pasi. "Tao, gwaencahanayo?"

"Gwae-cha-na, ge. Tadi... tadi a-ada kelelawar masuk ke kamarku hahaha aku takut hehehe." Balas Tao dengan tawa yang ia paksakan. Luhan gege tak perlu tau, jerit batinnya.

Luhan membulatkan bibirnya. "Oh, baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sekarang? Katanya kau lapar."

Tao mengangguk dan mulai mendekati gegenya. "Baik, ge."

**++++++EXO++++++**

Kris melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalanan kota Seoul yang cukup sepi, ia harus memakai jalan alternatif karena Kris merasa ia tak mau berurusan dengan polisi di saat terdesak begini. Kris mengambil handphonenya dan mulai menghubungi Sehun. Tak ada jawaban.

"Shit, kau dimana bocah? Cepat beritahu aku." Gumam Kris gelisah.

Punggungnya kian memanas, Kris yakin Sehun tengah mengirimkan sinyal permintaan tolong padanya. Sehun dalam bahaya. Kris menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, dekat dengan sebuah taman. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan langsung menghantam dashboard mobilnya.

BUKK

"Arrgghhh kau dimana, bocah?"

Kris menghela nafasnya berat dan mulai menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Frustasi. Tentu saja. Oh ayolah, bocah sok tahu itu dalam bahaya. Kris mana bisa tenang kalau namja berkulit putih susu itu kini kesakitan dan bertekuk lutut di hadapan namja yang kini… apakah tadi ia tak salah lihat? Apa benar tadi namja misterius itu mencium Sehun? Benarkah?

"Bagaimana bisa namja itu mencium setan sok tahu itu?"

Kris mulai mengingat dimana keberadaan Sehun, tak mungkin ia berkendara mengelilingi kota Seoul. Aigoo Kris tak bodoh, Seoul itu sangat luas. Kabut tebal, yah Kris ingat awalnya kabut tebal yang mengantarnya pada keberadaan Sehun. Sehun yang merintih kesakitan, sepertinya kepalanya pening, dan bertekuk lutut di hadapan namja misterius yang memunggunginya. Kris mulai melihat ke sekitar Sehun. Batu nisan. Kris melihat banyak batu nisan di sekeliling Sehun. Berarti Sehun berada di pemakaman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di pemakaman, bodoh?" gumam Kris yang masih menutup matanya.

Banyak bunga berwarna merah darah di sekitarnya. Kris bisa menghirup semerbak aroma mawar. Dan Kris sekarang tahu apa yang membuat Sehun kesakitan. "Dasar bocah bodoh." Umpat Kris lagi.

"Tapi kau di pemakaman mana, bocah?" geram Kris.

Kris semakin menguatkan instingnya, melihat ke sekeliling Sehun dalam benaknya. Dan ia melihat satu lagi clue yang membuatnya tersadar. Pohon beringin besar di antara ratusan pohon ek. Kris langsung tersadar dan kembali memukul stir mobil.

"Bocah bodoh, bocah sok tahu, kau disana ternyata! Dasar gila."

**++++++EXO++++++**

Lay kembali tersenyum kecil, memamerkan lesung pipi nya yang terukir di pipi kanannya. Ia kembali merunduk, mensejajarkan kealanya ke hadapan Oh Sehun yang kesakitan. "Kau mengikutiku dari tadi kan, Oh Sehun?"

"…"

Lay mengusap-usap lehernya dan mencoba menahan tawa. "Dengan maksud apa kau kesini, huh?"

Sehun tetap tak menjawab. Ayolah, tubuhnya bergetar, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, dan kepalanya sangat pusing, apakah bisa ia menjawab dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Lay memandang lurus kepada Sehun yang menunduk, dan mulai mengangkat dagunya. Dapat di lihatnya dengan jelas kalau Oh Sehun yang biasanya terlihat sering melemparkan tatapan mata tajam, dingin nan membunuh, kini hanya tersisa Oh Sehun yang polos dan seperti anak kecil yang baru saja terjatuh dari sepeda. Anak kecil yang polos, setidaknya itu yang terlintas di pikiran Lay saat dilihatnya wajah putih susu khas Oh Sehun.

Lay tertegun. Wajah polos Oh Sehun yang kesakitan seakan menariknya mendekat. Tidak tidak. Lay menggelengkan kepalanya sekedar mengusir rasa aneh yang bercokol di kepalanya. Apa-apaan ini. Sehun yang sekarang ini menyimpan segala bentuk kejahatan seorang vampire seperti dirimu Lay, batin Lay gusar.

Lay kembali menatap Oh Sehun. Lay rasa Sehun benar-benar kesakitan, Sehun tidak sedang memainkan drama untuk mengecohnya. Lay memegang dagu Sehun dan mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka. Lay tak mengubris otaknya yang terus-terusan berteriak, mengajukan penolakan atas sikapnya saat ini. Lay kembali tertegun. Matanya terpaku pada satu titik hitam di leher kiri Sehun. Tubuh Lay membeku seketika. Ia merasa ada sekelebat kejadian merasuk otaknya saat melihat titik hitam di leher Sehun.

Lay menciptakan jarak diantara mereka, tubuh Lay mulai mendingin, dan kepalanya mulai di penuhi sesuatu yang terasa sesak. Sekelebat kejadian mulai terlihat cerah di kepala Lay. Seorang anak kecil dengan setangkai mawar merah tengah mencabuti satu persatu kelopaknya.

_**Gege, kau tahu? Sehun sangat menyukai mawar.**_

_**Walaupun berduri, ia terlihat anggun.**_

_**Ia seperti bunda, cantik tapi bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.**_

_**Apakah mawar juga punya kelemahan?**_

Lay merasa dirinya terasa membeku dan tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Di usahakannya mati-matian untuk menanyakan siapa diri Sehun ini sebenarnya? Lay yakin dia vampire, lalu anak kecil yang tadi berlarian di otaknya itu siapa? Sehun kan?

Lay baru saja ingin melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Sehun sebelum suara menginterupsi kelanjutan sikapnya.

"SEHUNA, KAU DIMANA?"

Lay mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah namja bertubuh tegap tinggi dan rambut blonde yang kini melangkah di sekitarnya. Namja itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru makam dan terlihat bingung. Lay yakin namja blonde itu kini mencari keberadaan Sehun.

Lay menatap Sehun sejenak lalu menghela nafasnya. "Pahlawanmu sudah datang. Sampai berjumpa kembali."

Lay mulai berlari sebelum namja blonde itu menemukan Sehun.

"Sehuna~"

Kris mendapati Sehun yang tengah bertekuk lutut dengan wajah menahan sakit. "Aigoo sehuna, dasar bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, huh?"

Kris melihat sekelilingnya. Ia tak bisa menebak apa yang di lakukan Sehun ditengah hutan. Kris tak melihat serangkaian mawar seperti yang ada di bayangannya saat Sehun tengah mengirimnya sinyal bahaya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sehuna?"

**++++++TBC++++++**

AKHIRNYAAAAAAA~~~~ *tebarkeringet*

Gimana? Gimana? Ada yang aneh? Ada yang gak di mengerti? Aku pun juga gak ngerti apa yang aku tulis-_-

Ohya maksudnya titik hitam di leher sehun itu tahi lalat ya :p bingung aku bahasa kerennya apa hahaha. Abaikan.

Chap 5 insyaallah deh gak ngaret sampe sebulan gini.

Yasudah sih, entar tambah panjang aja kalo aku tambah ngoceh. Please, di Review yaa~~~~ *deep bow*

btw, mau promosi, yang mau ngoceh sama faiz di twitter bisa follow di: BubbleSehun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : 12 EXO Forces**

**Cast : All member EXO**

**Pair : Official Pair**

**Genre : Fantasy Romance LittleBitHumor**

**Rate : T+ (Semi M untuk bahasa)**

**Author : Bubble Sehun**

**Warning : Long chapter (6,023 words), OOC, Mature words :p**

**Annyeong~~**

**Seperti biasa Faiz emang selalu telat dan ngaret banget lanjutin ff. dan alasannya lagi-lagi sama, Faiz kerja dari pagi sampe sore banget, akhir tahun kantor dimanapun pasti sibuk soalnya mau tutup buku, jadi mohon maklumi yaa (/.\)**

**Oya, ada yg nanya kalo Faiz ini fanboy atau fangirl kan ya? FAIZ INI FANGIRL TULEN YANG MASIH SUKA CIUM SEHUN. Jadi jangan panggil mas, iya Faiz tau kalo nama Faiz kayak cowok tapi ya mau gimana lagi ini pemberian ortu dan udah potong kambing satu jadi gak mungkin Faiz ganti nama jadi MRS. SEHUN *uhukk***

**YANG NUNGGU BEAUTIFUL MISTAKE, INSYA ALLAH UPDATE MINGGU DEPAN.**

**Ohya, tolong jangan menuhin REVIEW BOX sama "ih kok lama banget sih updatenya." "eh bosen nih nunggunya. Kapan nih update?" "kok lama banget sih thor updatenya?" dan sebagainya. KALO GAK ADA HALANGAN, PASTI FAIZ UPDATE. KALAU ADA WAKTU, FAIZ PASTI UPDATE. Faiz jadi pengen ngebiarin ff ini stuck di chap 4, biarin aja gak di lanjutin, mending lanjut di blog lain aja. Faiz kesel nih jadinya.**

**Maaf kalo Faiz marah-marah, soalnya lagi kesel banget. Maafin deh kalo nyinggung.**

**Yaudah deh, HAPPY READING~~~**

**Chapter 5**

"Selamat pagi, ayah!"

"Hm. Duduklah, Jongdae!"

Namja itu tersenyum lalu mendudukkan dirinya di depan pria paruh baya dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Pria itu sibuk membolak-balikkan koran harian yang dilemparkan loper koran di depan pintu rumahnya. Satu lembar roti dengan sedikit selai coklat cukup mengisi perut Chen pagi ini. Tak lupa segelas susu yang telah disiapkan oleh ayahnya pagi ini.

"Aku dengar nilaimu meningkat, Jongdae. Apakah itu benar?"

Chen menelan cepat satu gigitan roti di mulutnya. "Benar, ayah." Tentunya dengan satu senyum lembut yang ia tunjukkan pada pria paruh baya itu.

"Baguslah. Ayah tak ingin mendengar nilaimu turun lagi seperti minggu lalu. Bagaimana bisa kau mendapat nilai B- ? itu nilai terjelek yang membuat kepala ayah pusing."

Chen kembali mengangguk. Ia tak perlu repot-repot merespon ucapan ayahnya itu. Ayahnya itu merupakan tipikal orang yang tak suka di respon berlebihan. Cukup dengan anggukan dan selebihnya Chen harus berusaha keras membuat kemauan pria tua itu tercapai.

Pria berkacamata dengan banyak kerutan di wajahnya itu melipat korannya perlahan. Ia tak suka sesuatu yang dipaksa dan tidak terurus. Ia benci sesuatu yang berantakan. Apapun itu. "kau harus membaca buku peraturan di rumah ini sekali lagi dengan sungguh-sungguh, Jongdae. Aku harap kau tak melakukan satupun pelanggaran di rumah ini. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, ayah."

"Pergilah. Kau harus menjadi mahasiswa pertama yang datang ke kampus. Kau harus selalu menjadi yang pertama. Kau mengerti kan?"

Chen kembali mengangguk. Ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu memasukkan bekal dan tumbler ke dalam tasnya. Ia memang di haruskan membawa makanan dan minuman dari rumahnya. Ayahnya paling tidak suka melihat Chen berada di kantin dan berkumpul dengan teman-temannya yang berkemungkinan besar merusak seluruh doktrin yang ayahnya tanamkan di otak chen.

"Aku pergi dulu, ayah."

"Hm. Ingat semua nasihatku dan jangan sampai melanggarnya. Aku tak menyukai itu. Kau mengerti Jongdae?" Satu anggukan dari Chen. "Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan."

**++++++EXO++++++**

Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap

Derap kaki seorang namja dengan satu buku tebal di tangannya mewarnai pagi hari di depan universitas Kyunghee Cyber University. Ia menghela nafas lega saat melihat gerbang kokoh itu masih tertutup rapat dengan seorang security yang berjaga di depannya.

"Kau selalu menjadi yang pertama datang, Jongdae."

Chen tersenyum. "Syukurlah."

"Apa kau telah sarapan dirumah?" dan di balas dengan anggukan Chen.

"Apa kau tak pernah merasa terbebani, nak? Kau tak merasa terkekang?"

Chen terdiam. Sejujurnya terkadang ia tertekan. "Tidak, paman. Semua peraturan itu membuat hidupku teratur dan sehat. Aku mempercayai ayahku sepenuhnya. Ia ingin menjagaku dari kerasnya hidup kan?"

Pria beruban itu menghela nafas pasrah. Ia benar-benar kagum dengan sosok di hadapannya ini. "Bahkan kau masih sangat muda, Jongdae. Apa kau tak pernah sekalipun merasakan apa yang anak-anak lainnya rasakan? Kau tak ingin menambah teman? Kau selalu berteman dengan Kim Myungsoo dan Kim Kibum. tak bisakah kau berteman dengan teman-temanmu yang lain yang lebih ceria?"

Chen menunduk. "Tentu saja aku ingin. Tapi… apa paman yakin teman-teman yang lain tak akan mempengaruhi sesuatu yang buruk dan bertentangan dengan peraturan yang diterapkan ayah?"

"Di universitas ini bahkan di luar sana, tak semuanya akan mempengaruhimu kedalam jalan yang salah. Kim Myungsoo dan Kim Kibum memang teman yang baik namun tidak tepat untuk memenuhi jiwa mudamu. Kau juga harus merasakan kebahagian masa mudamu, Jongdae."

"Aku… tetap saja aku tak bisa paman. aku mengabdikan hidupku hanya untuk ayah yang telah merawatku dari kecil hingga seperti ini. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi andaikan tak ada ayah. Ayah melakukan semua ini demi kebaikanku juga kan?"

Pria dengan rambut yang telah memutih itu menghela nafas panjang. Tuan Kim Jong Woon memang menanamkan doktrin kuat di otak pemuda tampan itu dengan sangat kuat. Ia benar-benar tak membiarkan anak angkatnya ini terpengaruh oleh dunia luar yang tak pernah masuk akal baginya. Ia menyukai segala aturan yang dibuatnya dan sayang sekali seorang Kim Jong Dae harus menjadi salah satu pengikut setianya.

"PAMAN LEE! PAMAN LEE! BISAKAH KAU BUKA GERBANGNYA SEKARANG?"

Keributan di pagi hari yang cerah merusak ketenangan di antara Chen dan Si kakek tua itu.

"Paman Lee! Bukuku tertinggal dan aku harus mengerjakan beberapa tugas. Semalam aku pergi ke cafe menemani temanku jadi…" Namja itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Tolong biarkan aku masuk sekarang ku mohon."

"Masih ada waktu dua menit lagi untuk mengatur nafasmu, Park Chanyeol." Ucap Paman Lee kesal. Anak bermata bulat itu selalu membuat keributan. Tak aneh kalau dia mengingatnya.

"Sudah tak ada waktu karena tugas ini sangat banyak. Satu detikpun sangat berarti untukku. Aku mohon, Paman Lee."

Chen menatap datar namja pencipta keributan itu. Ia tak mengenal namja itu. Ia hanya pernah di beritahu oleh Myungsoo kalau namja itu adalah namja yang pernah menumpahkan minuman soda di meja ayahnya, Kim Jong Woon seorang dosen killer di universitas ini. Ia tahu. Namja itu Park Chanyeol. Chen hanya tau namanya. Jadi itu berarti dia tak mengenalnya. Ia hanya mengetahuinya.

"HEY, KAU KIM JONG DAE KAN?"

Chen tersentak. "Ne." jawabnya singkat.

Tiba-tiba, namja dengan tubuh di atas rata-rata itu langsung menubruk tubuh Chen dan memeluknya erat. Chen membulatkan matanya namun tak melakukan perlawanan apalagi membalas pelukan tiba-tiba itu.

"AIGOO TUHAN MEMBERKATIKU PAGI INI!"

"W-Wae?"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dengan cengiran lebar terpasang di wajahnya. "Kau mengerti pelajaran yang diberikan Mr. Kim Junsu akhir-akhir ini kan?"

Chen mengangguk. "Tentang Per—"

"YAYAYA! Tentang itu. Aku sangat bersyukur telah menemuimu. Ya ampun kau memang seorang malaikat surga, Kim Jong Dae."

"Panggil aku Chen saja."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya sejenak. "Oh Okay, Chen. Jadi..." Chanyeol meraih tangan kanan Chen dan menggenggamnya erat. "Bisakah kau membantu mahasiswa malang yang tak mengerti apa-apa ini?"

Chen terdiam beberapa waktu. Hening.

"Sudahlah Park Chanyeol." Paman Lee menarik hoodie abu-abu milik namja tinggi itu. "Kerjakanlah tugasmu sendiri. Kau tak tau apa akibatnya kalau Tuan Kim Jong Woon melihatmu mengganggunya? Huh?"

Chanyeol memasang wajah memelasnya. "Aku mohon, Kim Jong Dae~~~ Satu kali saja. Ku mohon~~~"

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus mengerti apa yang ku terangkan dalam satu kali pembahasan. Aku tak ingin ayahku melihat apa yang aku lakukan bersama orang asing" ucap Chen datar.

"JEONGMAL? AAAAA~~~ Kau memang baik sekali, Chen." Chanyeol kembali memeluk tubuh pendek di depannya. "Kau memang berbeda daripada ayahmu itu, bagaimana bisa kau punya ayah sepertinya. Jangan-jangan kau bukan anaknya lagi."

Pletakk

"Dia anaknya, Park Chanyeol. Kau hati-hati dalam berbicara. Aish kau ini." Gerutu paman Lee yang tak habis pikir karena Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu dengan mudah di hadapan Chen.

"Tapi kau harus pastikan ayahku tak akan melihatku bersamamu, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengangkat jempolnya di depan wajah datar Chen. "Tentu saja. Kita akan mengerjakan tugas ku di suatu tempat yang tak pernah sudi ayahmu singgahi. Bagaimana?"

"Terserah kau saja."

**++++++EXO++++++**

Sehun menatap dirinya di depan cermin sembari menggulung kemeja putihnya hingga siku. Ia cukup memasang jam hitam di tangannya lalu meraih tas di dekat lemari dan TADAA! Dia siap kembali menjalankan kehidupan barunya sebagai mahasiswa Seoul Arts University.

Sehun berjalan keluar kamarnya dan mendapati Kris yang **lagi-lagi** masih memakai bathrobe sembari membaca koran di sofa ruang tengah. Ia mendesis kesal. "Bisakah kau tak bermalas-malasan untuk menangkap EXO forces, Wu Yi Fan?"

"Kita akan belajar, bocah. Bukan menangkap EXO forces."

"Persetan dengan belajar, yang terpenting sekarang adalah menangkap seseorang bernama Huang Zi Tao dilanjutkan dengan teman-temannya."

Kris melipat korannya tak beraturan dan menatap tajam pemuda yang lebih pendek 5 cm di bawahnya. "Targetmu Huang Zi Tao?"

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi makan lalu mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja. Bukankah hanya dia EXO forces yang kita ketahui?"

"Sebaiknya kau cari teman Huang Zi Tao karena namja bermata panda itu telah masuk rencanaku. Kau tak bisa merusak rencana yang telah ku pikirkan matang-matang itu dengan mudah, bocah." Ucap Kris tenang.

Sehun berdecak kesal. "Lalu siapa yang akan ku lacak hari ini? Aku tak mau membuang waktu tanpa melakukan pengejaran. Itu akan sangat membosankan."

Kris memperbaiki bathrobenya lalu bergabung dengan Sehun di meja makan. "Tentu saja melacak teman Huang Zi Tao. Masih ada dua orang lagi kan?" Sehun memutar matanya malas dengan mulut penuh roti. "Kau sangat egois, Kris."

"Tentu saja. Itulah Wu Yi Fan."

Sehun meneguk segelas air putih dan segelas susu di hadapannya. Oke. Dia mulai terbiasa mengisi perutnya dengan makanan-makanan manusia atas perintah Kai. Pasalnya, Kai tak ingin tiba-tiba Sehun hilang kendali di tengah-tengah jam belajar dan menyerang setidaknya satu mahasiswa di Seoul Arts University untuk dijadikan korban. Itu bisa membuat para EXO forces tersayang kembali menghilangkan jejak. Dan… makanan manusia tak terlalu buruk. Sehun sangat menyukai saus tomat dan akan memasangkan saus banyak-banyak ke rotinya dan menambahkan sosis di dalamnya, itu sangat menggugah seleranya. Warna saus itu merah, bagai darah. Walaupun tak seencer darah tapi tetap saja Sehun akan memasang saus itu banyak-banyak hingga hampir mengalir keluar.

"Aku akan berangkat sekarang juga." Ucap Sehun sembari beranjak dari kursinya.

"Ya!" Kris menarik lengan putih itu kembali duduk. "Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkanmu pergi seorang diri tanpa pengawasanku setelah kau bilang ingin menyerang Huang Zi Tao?"

Sehun menyentak lengannya dengan mata menyipit. "Aku sudah tak bernafsu."

Kris kembali menarik Sehun ke kursinya dan mengambil borgol yang memang tersedia untuk jaga-jaga di nakas dekat sofa ruang tengah. "Kau kira aku sebodoh itu membiarkanmu pergi, huh? Kau sudah berapa kali merebut korbanku? Lebih dari lima kali."

"Ck. Wu Yi Faaaaaaan~~ Jangan bertingkah kekanakan pagi ini. Aishh apa-apaan kau i— Yak! Lepaskan aku, pirang!"

"Diamlah, bocah. Aku tak segan-segan menciummu agar kau terdiam dan meratapi penyesalan karena kau tak mau diam." Ancam Kris dengan seringai dibibirnya. Namja bertubuh tinggi itu berdiri di samping Sehun seraya menambahkan mayonaise ke hotdognya.

"Aku akan bertaruh seluruh uang yang ku punya kalau itu tak akan terjadi. Aishh lepaskan aku, bodoh!"

"Benarkah?" Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sehun yang menatapnya malas. Tak kaget karena jarak di antara mereka tak lebih dari lima senti lagi. "Cium saja kalau kau bosan hidup, Pirang."

"Di lihat-lihat kau sebenarnya seperti yeoja, sehuna~ pinggangmu—" Kris menyelipkan satu tangannya di pinggang Sehun. "Sungguh. Kau ramping seperti wanita kalau kau mau tau."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Kris kembali menyebalkan dan tak masuk akal. "Ku tebak, kau suka melakukan dirty talk dengan pasangan pemuas nafsumu, pirang."

"Wae? Kau suka? Aku akan melakukannya kalau kau mau." Goda Kris seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Sehun. Ia mengeratkan cengkraman tangan besarnya di pinggang ramping Sehun.

"Aigoo~~ Aku sudah kebal dengan segala gertakanmu, Kris. Sudahlah aku tak mempan kau goda. Kau bukan tipeku."

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya di sekitar leher Sehun. "Benarkah? Berarti tak apakan kalau ku tandai leher mulusmu ini? Lehermu seperti memohon ditandai olehku, Oh Sehun."

"Kau mengajakku dirty talk, huh? Maaf, Wu Yi Fan. Aku tipe penyerang kasar. Tak sepertimu yang menggunakan embel-embel tak penting. Kau payah juga ternyata."

**Pletakk**

Kris menjitak kepala Sehun kesal. "Jangan meragukan permainanku. Kau tak pernah melihatnya. Aku bisa membuatmu merasakannya dan kau akan mendekam di kamar mandi lalu menangis di bawah shower dengan sakit pada tubuh bagian bawah."

Sehun meringis. "Kau habis menonton drama manusia apa? Dramatis sekali."

"Ck. Diamlah. Mengapa kau cerewet sekali, sehuna?" Kris menyentuhkan ujung hidung mancungnya ke leher Sehun. Menghirup aroma sabun dan cologne yang dipakai namja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"YAK WU YI FAN! MENJAUH DARIKU!"

"Harum lemon yang segar."

"AISH KAU INI!"

TING TONG TING TONG

Bell apartemen berbunyi. Kris terdiam sejenak lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun. Sehun menghela nafas lega saat dilihatnya pria bertubuh tinggi itu melangkah meninggalkannya. Kris meraih kenop pintu lalu membukanya sedikit.

Oke. Pemandangan kulit bronze Kris dapatkan pagi ini dan namja berkulit Tan itu sudah cengar-cengir di hadapannya. "Selamat pagi, tuan muda."

Kris menghela nafas malas. "Masuklah."

"Aku akan sarapan disini, Kris."

"Aku hanya punya roti dan sosis kalau kau mau tau apa yang aku makan pagi ini."

"Tak masalah. Aku pemakan segala. Apapun akan ku makan asalkan aku tak kelaparan."

Kris mendelik curiga ke arah Kai. "Aku tak tau kalau kau selalu bernafsu setiap aku memakai bathrobe."

Kai membulatkan matanya. "SIAPA YANG AKAN BERNAFSU MELIHATMU, JELEK?"

Kris mengedikkan bahunya enteng. "Aku tau perasaan itu tak bisa di cegah, Kai. Tapi maaf kau bukan tipeku. Jadi carilah namja lain yang mau melayani nafsumu."

"Kau menjijikkan, Kris" decih Kai semakin kesal.

Kai melemparkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun yang terduduk malas di atas kursi dengan tangan terborgol ke belakang di kursi makan. "Sehuna?"

Sehun menatap Kai malas. "Wae?"

"AIGOO SEHUNA! Apa yang Kris lakukan padamu? Kau dipaksa untuk melakukannya di meja makan? Kalian bisa memakai salah satu kamar kalian kalau kalian tak tahan. Eum, tapi aku tau kalian pasti sudah tak tahan atau mungkin kalian ingin suasana baru. Yayaya aku tau!"

Pletakk

Kris memukul ubun-ubun namja berkulit Tan itu dengan koran yang ia gulung di tangannya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan pagi-pagi ini, huh?" dengan satu pukulan lagi di kepala namja yang lebih muda darinya itu. sedangkan Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Aish. Aku kan hanya menebak. Siapa tahu kau akan melakukan sesuatu pada Sehuna." Cerca Kai.

"Aku tak bernafsu dengan bocah berhati dingin itu. dia tak sensitive dan itu tak menyenangkan."

"Aku tak mungkin berada di bawah." Sehun berdecak. Yang hanya di balas oleh kedikan bahu Kris yang melenggang ke dalam kamarnya. "YAK! PIRANG! LEPASKAN BORGOLNYA. INI PEGAL SEKALI!"

**++++++EXO++++++**

"Kau bukan anak kandung Kim Jong Woon kan?"

Chen menurunkan buku tebal yang sedari tadi menutup wajahnya. "Ne?"

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk karena sibuk mencatat. "Kau bukan anak kandung ayahmu itu kan?" tanya Chanyel lagi.

"Memang bukan." Jawab Chen datar seraya menaikkan lagi buku tebal yang belum selesai di bacanya. "Aku hanya anak angkat."

"Maaf tapi aku benar-benar ingin tahu." Chanyeol meletakkan ujung ballpointnya di bibir. "Apa kau tahu dimana orang tua kandungmu? Apa mereka masih ada?"

Chen memejamkan matanya lalu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Aku tak tahu." Menurunkan buku tebalnya kembali dan menatap langit cerah di pagi hari. Mereka kini berada di atap universitas. Tempat yang paling mustahil di datangi Kim Jong Woon selain gudang dan toilet mahasiswa. "Yang ku tahu aku tak punya orang tua sejak kecil. Aku seperti hilang ingatan."

"…"

"…"

Chen tersentak.

"Buat apa kau menanyakan hal pribadi seperti itu?" selidik Chen dengan mata menyipit pada Chanyeol yang kembali berjibaku dengan ballpoint dan bukunya.

"Aku tak bermaksud apa-apa." Hening sejenak. "Aku juga tak punya orang tua."

Chen mengangkat alisnya. "Jinjja?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. "Ne. aku tinggal di panti asuhan 500 meter dari sini. Cukup dekat kan?" Chanyeol menatap Chen yang menatapnya kasihan, entah sengaja atau tidak.

"Jangan menatapku begitu. Ini memang kehidupanku tapi aku menikmati hidupku ini walau orang tuaku tak ada."

Chen menghela nafas panjang. Ia kembali menatap langit pagi yang membuatnya nyaman. "Aku kira kau tak punya beban hidup."

"Aigoo Kim Jong Dae, kau ada-ada saja. Setiap manusia pasti punya beban hidup. Kecuali kalau kita adalah alien. Hahahaha." Chanyeol tertawa. "Eh tapi alien punya masalah juga atau tidak ya?"

"Aku tak tahu."

Kembali hening.

"HOAMM~~ ah~~ aku masih ingin tidur. Aku mengantuk." Seru Chanyeol seraya mengucek matanya. "Kau selalu datang sepagi ini?"

"Iya. Aku harus menjadi mahasiswa pertama yang datang ke universitas ini."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau yang terlalu rajin atau ini perintah ayahmu?"

"Dua-duanya."

"…"

"…"

"Mengapa kau tak canggung menceritakan pribadimu pada orang lain? Mengapa kau mempercayaiku?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Aku bukan orang tertutup. Masalahku juga bukan hal yang terlalu privasi. Aku suka bertukar cerita hidup dengan orang lain. Itu membuat aku dan orang yang bertukar cerita denganku saling mengerti satu sama lain." Ia kembali berkutat dengan ballpointnya. "Memangnya kau betah jadi orang tertutup seperti itu?"

Chen menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku juga ingin punya teman." Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Chanyeol yang duduk nyaman dengan kegiatan menulisnya. "Tapi aku tak tahu teman seperti apa yang tak mempengaruhiku ke jalan yang buruk. Aku tak mau mengubah segala prinsip yang ayahku tanamkan di otakku."

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya lalu menoleh pada Chen yang masih menatap langit biru. "Tak semua manusia buruk. Lihatlah aku. Aku termasuk anak baik-baik tau."

Chen tertawa kecil dan menghadiahkan satu pukulan di lengan namja yang suka tersenyum itu. "Aku tak percaya."

"YAK! Kau ini." Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. "Kau cukup mencari teman yang bisa mengerti dan menerimamu apa adanya. aku punya teman seperti itu. aku punya sahabat dekat. Dia berkuliah di universitas di seberang sana."

"Di Seoul Arts University?"

"Ne."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Byun Baekhyun. Aku suka memanggilnya Baekkie. Kau bisa berteman dengannya. Dia anak yang lucu dan seperti anak anjing yang hilang. Hahaha."

Chen menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol. "Aku tak bisa berteman dengan sembarang orang. Aku saja belum bisa mempercayaimu."

"Kau tak boleh terlalu memilih teman, Jongdae-ah. Kau harus berteman dengan siapa saja. Urusan dia akan menjerumuskanmu atau tidak itu tergantung kau sendiri, apakah kau bisa menjaga kuat prinsipmu atau tidak." Chanyeol menutup bukunya. "YEAH! Akhirnya tugasku selesai. Gomawo, Jongdae-ah!" seru Chanyeol senang.

"Sama-sama. Sudah ku bilang panggil aku Chen saja dan… Aku juga berterima kasih padamu."

"Eh?" Chanyeol yang sedang merapikan buku-bukunya pun terhenti. "Berterima kasih untuk apa?"

Chen memperbaiki letak tas di punggungnya. "Aku tak pernah bercerita banyak selama ini. Termasuk pada Myungsoo dan Kibum. kau tau mereka kan?"

"Ne." balas Chanyeol dengan anggukannya. "Dua makhluk sombong dan dingin itu." cibirnya kesal.

"Hahahaha. Mereka hanya menutup diri."

"Tetap saja. Mereka seperti alien."

"Aku rasa kau yang seorang alien." Chen tertawa. "Entah mengapa aku merasa dekat denganmu. Padahal ini pertama kalinya kita bertatap muka dan mengobrol." Ucap Chen yang kemudian menjulurkan tangannya. "Kita belum berkenalan secara formal. Kim Jong Dae imnida."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan menyambut jabatan tangan Chen. "Park Chanyeol imnida."

"Senang berteman denganmu, Chanyeol."

"Eh? Kau menganggapku teman?"

"Hanya disaat orang tak melihat kita berdua."

**++++++EXO++++++**

TOK TOK TOK

Pintu diketuk oleh namja babyface dengan sweater cokla bergaris putih juga celana hitam selutut, namja itu melongokkan kepalanya lalu mendapatkan sang dosen tengah melipatkan keduanya dan melemparkan deathglare padanya.

"Annyeong haseyo, Mr. Kim Young Woon." Ucapnya dengan cengiran.

"Masuk."

Namja babyface itu melangkah dengan kepala tertunduk menghadap dosen yang anti kata terlambat itu.

"Ada alasan yang bisa kau katakan agar aku bisa mempersilahkanmu masuk?" Tanya Mr. Kim Young Woon tenang tapi menyeramkan tentu saja.

"Aku sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan, aku terlambat karena terlalu asik membaca buku. Itu alasan dariku. Dan aku tak berbohong." Ucapnya lirih. Ia malu, sangat malu karena seluruh mahasiswa di ruangan itu memandangnya.

Mr. Kim Young Woon mengangguk wibawa. "Baiklah, kau boleh duduk."

Namja babyface itu memandang cerah ke arah dosennya. "Benarkah? Mr. menyuruhku duduk? Bolehkah?"

"Ne. Letakkan makalah tentang ekonomi negara sebanyak 20 lembar di mejaku besok lusa. Jangan lupakan itu, Xi Luhan."

"20 lembar?" Luhan terperangah. Baiklah ia merutuki hatinya yang telah memuji dosen pemberi harapan palsu itu. "Apakah tak terlalu banyak?"

"Tidak."

"Arrasseo."

Namja babyface itu berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Ia melirik teman sebangkunya, ternyata ada mahasiswa baru. Luhan sedikit aneh melihat namja berkemeja putih yang sedari tadi melihatnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Annyeong~"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban sampai Luhan sudah duduk disamping namja berkemeja putih tersebut yang lagi-lagi masih menatapnya tajam.

"Kau EXO forces?" sejurus kata-kata tersebut terlontar dengan nada dingin membuat Luhan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau bilang apa?"

Sehun tak menjawab. Ia semakin intens menatap namja babyface yang kini menatapnya bingung dengan kening berkerut. "Aku bisa merasakan auramu."

Luhan menatap bingung sekaligus ngeri pada namja berkemja putih yang kini menatapnya tajam seolah-olah ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup. "Kau berkata apa? Aku tak mengerti."

BUG

Seseorang menepuk bahu Sehun, membuat Sehun mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya pda sang pelaku pemukulan bahu tanpa seizinnya. "Waeyo, Kai?"

"Tidak sekarang, Sehuna."

Sehun menatap tajam Kai yang seolah mengirimkan pesan lewat matanya. Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu menghela nafas panjang. Ia mengangguk pelan dan kembali menatap Luhan yang masih menatapnya bingung, tak mengerti apa yang terjadi antara Kai dan namja berkemeja putih tersebut.

"Lupakan." Ucap Sehun lirih lalu kembali menatap papan tulis, seolah tak ada hal yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Luhan hanya bisa mendelik aneh dan mulai mengedikkan bahu. Oke. Lupakan. Orang di sebelahnya sepertinya memang tidak waras. Oke, Luhan. Pusatkan perhatianmu pada dosen killer di depan sana.

Sehun tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Matanya memang menatap papan tulis dan dosen tapi pikirannya terus berkecamuk tak tenang. Ia merasakan aura dingin EXO Forces saat namja babyface itu datang terlebih saat duduk di sebelahnya, tapi aura itu tak kuat. Hanya seperti belaian dingin yang tipis sekali, yang mungkin tak akan terasa kalau Sehun tak sigap memfokuskan seluruh insting vampirenya. Sehun melirik namja babyface itu dengan sudut matanya, sungguh ia tak bisa fokus. Ia yakin namja disebelahnya itu EXO Forces tapi ia sedikit bimbang. Pasalnya, aura EXO Forcesnya tak sekuat aura EXO Forces biasanya. Sehun jadi tak mengerti. Ia menoleh pada Kai dan hanya mendapat tatapan yang Sehun artikan kau-jangan-berbuat-macam-macam-selama-pelajaran-berlangsung dari namja berkulit bronze itu.

Sehun bersumpah, andai saja saat ini dosen bertubuh gempal itu tak sedang berkicau di depan sana, Sehun sudah sedari tadi menarik -ani menyeret lebih tepatnya- namja itu keluar secara paksa dan langsung menghisap darahnya, tak peduli ia EXO Forces atau bukan, urusan dia salah menebak itu urusan belakangan.

"Hey, kau ada masalah denganku?"

Sehun tersentak. Ia menoleh ke arah namja babyface yang matanya masih tak lepas dari papan tulis. Ia tak menjawab. Sepatah katapun ia tak menjawab.

"Aku minta maaf kalau aku pernah secara sengaja atau tidak, pernah berbuat jahat padamu, tapi sejujurnya baru kali ini aku bertemu denganmu."

Sehun menatap raut wajah yang mungkin sedang kebingungan itu, mata coklat mengintimidasinya kini mulai melacak keberadaan simbol apapun di tubuh namja cantik itu. dari kening namja itu terus turun hingga leher terus hingga kedua tangannya sampai siku-siku dan matanya berhenti hingga betis namja itu. ia tak menemukannya. Mungkin terhalang baju yang di kenakannya atau mungkin… memang tidak ada?

"Hey!"

Sehun menatap namja didepannya yang menatapnya kesal, kesal karena Sehun tak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kau benar-benar marah padaku?"

"..."

"Tapi aku tak mengenalmu."

"Ani."

"Eh?" Luhan mengangkat alisnya melihat Sehun yang akhirnya menjawab walaupun kedua mata coklat mengintimidasi itu kembali menghadap lurus kedepan.

"Bukankah kita tak saling mengenal?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Benar."

"Jadi tak ada alasan aku marah padamu kan?"

"Benar." Lagi-lagi Luhan membenarkan ucapan namja disebelahnya itu, "Tapi tadi kau kenapa? Kau tadi—"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut. Ku kira kau adalah orang yang selama ini aku cari."

Luhan membulatkan mulutnya. "Oh~ begitu ternyata." Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Aku kira kau kenapa."

Hening sejenak.

"Ohya, namaku Xi Luhan. Namamu?"

Sehun melirik tangan putih nan mungil itu terjulur kearahnya. Ia menjabat tangan itu. oke. Ia tak merasakan aliran listrik yang biasa ia rasakan apaila bersentuhan dengan EXO Forces. Berarti ia telah salah tanggap. "Sehun. Oh Sehun."

**++++++EXO++++++**

Kris mengangkat alisnya. "Jadi, namja disebelahmu itu bukan EXO Forces?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Sepertinya bukan." Ia dan Kris kini berada di atap universitas. Cukup jauh dari keramaian. Kemana kai? Entahlah. Mungkin sedang ke cafetaria untuk memenuhi perutnya yang tak pernah kenyang.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ragu seperti ini?" sahut Kris kesal.

Sehun meletakkan kedua tangannya di dinding pembatas. "Aku tak tahu." Menghela nafas sejenak lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Auranya berbeda. Dan saat aku menyentuhnya, tak ada aliran listrik yang menyengat. Tapi, aku bisa merasakan aura dinginnya walaupun samar-samar." Ia memijat keningnya yang berkedut pusing. "Aku jadi bingung."

"Seperti bukan kau saja."

Kris merebahkan tubuhnya di sebuah bangku panjang, menopang kepalanya dengan dua lengan yang ia letakkan di belakang kepala. Langit biru dengan sedikit awan seputih kapas yang bertebaran lebih nyaman di lihat daripada wajah serius Oh Sehun. "Kenapa kau tak langsung serang saja?"

Sehun berdiri di sampingnya, menyandarkan kedua sikunya ke pagar pembatas, merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi yang memainkan surai coklatnya. "Kalau saja Kai tak mencegahku, sudah ku seret namja cantik itu dan ku habisi secepatnya." Cerocos Sehun berapi-api.

"Talk less do more." Mendecih meremehkan, lalu Kris menutup kedua matanya dengan salah satu lengan kekarnya. "Kau memang seorang pembual. Kau benar-benar lemah. Seharusnya kau bermain boneka saja di rumah dan tak usah memburu EXO Forces."

Sehun menggertakkan giginya kesal, mendadak kemarahannya mencapai ubun-ubun. Ia melirik namja angkuh disebelahnya sejenak lalu mengangkat telapak tangannya, mengendalikan angin di sekitarnya, memusatkannya dalam suatu pusaran, semakin kuat, semakin besar, berputar-putar kuat di telapak tangan putihnya dan Kris mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan angin besar di sekitarnya.

"Sehuna! Angin di sekitar har—"

"SHUT UP, BITCH!"

WUSSS

BRUGH

Tubuh Kris terpental keras. BUGG! Menghantam kerasnya dinding pembatas. BRUGH! Dan berakhir mendarat keras di lantai. Darah segar merembes dari kepala Kris. Sehun mendekati Kris yang masih terbaring kesakitan dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat.

SETT

Sehun menarik kasar kerah kemeja Kris, memaksa namja bertubuh tinggi itu berdiri menantangnya. "Watch your dirty mouth, bigbro!"

BUGG

Satu bogem mendarat di wajah Kris, dan membuat Kris terhuyung ke belakang dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Kris tetap menampilkan smirknya sembari melihat Sehun yang terengah-engah setelah mengendalikan angin besar hanya untuk menyerangnya.

Mendadak, langit cerah kota Seoul di selimuti gumpalan tebal awan abu-abu. Suasana yang tadinya menenangkan kini menjadi menyeramkan dengan angin yang mendesau kencang dan petir yang menyambar dimana-mana. Pupil mata Kris berubah warna menjadi merah darah, berbeda dengan mata Sehun yang justru berubah warna menjadi keperakan. Sehun mulai waspada, ia melihatnya dengan jelas, saat lidah-lidah api menjalar dari tangan Kris, yang mejalar dari telapak tangan Kris hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya, menaikkan suhu di sekitarnya, menciptakan suatu angin kencang akibat kibasan sepasang sayap besar yang melebar dari punggung kokoh Kris. Sepasang sayap terbalut api yang sangat besar dengan lidah-lidah api yang menjalar ke sekitar tubuh Kris. Sehun menyiapkan kedua pusaran angin besar dari kedua telapak tangannya, berjaga-jaga dari serangan yang akan di buat Kris. Sehun sadar, ia telah membangkitkan jiwa gelap naga merah yang bersarang di dalam tubuh Kris. Ia membangunkan naga api itu dan jelas-jelas membuatnya marah. Sehun tetap menatap Kris, terlihat tak gentar tapi tetap saja tersirat sedikit rasa takut.

Kris mengangkat kedua lengannya, memusatkan segala pikirannya yang kini di kuasai jiwa gelap naga merah yang tepat berada di belakangnya. Angin yang di gerakkan oleh Sehun semakin besar dan menimbulkan desau riuh angin yang menambah tegang suasana. Kris mengerahkan kedua lengannya, ia menghentakkan kedua kakinya, dan..

WUZZZ

Ia menukik cepat menyerang Sehun di depannya, mengerahkan naga merah yang mengepak cepat dengan raungan mengerikan ke arah Oh Sehun yang kaku di depannya.

GROAHHHHHH

Sehun tersentak namun tetap cekatan mengerahkan angin tornado yang membalas naga buas Kris dan mendorong mundur naga berbalut api itu dengan angin kencang yang dibuatnya. Keadaan di sekitar mereka masih gelap dengan gumpalan awan abu-abu yang sangat tebal, angin kencang berkeliling di tubuh Sehun, berusaha memukul mundur naga merah dengan Kris yang menukik ke arahnya.

GROAHHH

Pusaran api berdiameter besar berkeliling di sekitar Kris tepat di mulut bayang naga merah di belakangnya, semakin Sehun memukul mundur dengan angin yang di kerahkannya, semakin besar diameter api yang keluar dari mulut naga merah Kris.

GROAHHH WOOAAAHHHHH

Api besar itu melesak menyerang Sehun yang masih menahan gerakan Kris.

AARRGGHHH

dengan cepat Sehun terpental dengan api yang menyerangnya. Angin-angin bawaan Sehun masih melindungi tubuh masternya yang terkurung dalam satu bola api yang besar, dan..

BOOOMMMM

Tiba-tiba ada satu bola air besar menyerang ke arah Sehun dengan kekuatan besar dan.. SSSHHHHH api-api yang mengurung Sehun padam seketika seiring dengan rintik-rintik hujan yang mulai membasahi bumi.

ZZAAAHHHHHH ((suara hujan turun))

Kris mendelik kesal saat melihat api itu padam dan mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya. Di lihatnya sesosok tubuh pendek dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya dan satu topeng putih menutupi wajahnya yang tak terlalu jelas karena hujan lebat, berdiri di dekat pintu keluar dari atap universitas itu. sosok itu dengan cepat berlari keluar, Kris mendecak dan langsung berlari ke arah pintu.

BLAMM

Kris menggerakkan kenop pintu. "SIAL!" Pintunya terkunci. Sesuatu mengganjal kenopnya dari dalam sana.

BUGGHH

Kris mendaratkan bogemannya di pintu kayu tersebut frustasi, membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengistirahatkan punggungnya di pintu tersebut, membuat pintu tersebut mulai gosong karena api yang masih melekat di punggung Kris. Kris melirik Sehun yang terkapar dengan wajah menahan sakit di ujung sana dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Ia lelah. Energinya terkuras 75% karena naga merah itu terbangun karena gangguan Oh Sehun. Kris memang harus mengendalikan emosinya agar naga merah itu tak muncul di waktu yang tidak tepat.

CKLEK

Pintu itu kembali terbuka, Kris membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Kai menatapnya dengan raut wajah bingung lalu melihat Sehun yang terkapar tersiram air hujan di ujung sana. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa kau melihat namja berjubah hitam melewati tangga?"

Kris langsung mengalihkan pertanyaan Kai. Kai mengangguk. "Dia… Dia EXO Forces." Ucap Kris cepat. Kai membulatkan matanya. "Benarkah?"

"Ne. ayo kejar dia sebelum jauh, Kai."

"Tapi Sehun—"

Kris menarik tubuh namja tan itu menuruni tangga, turun dari atap universitas. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terbaring lemah, di temani rintikan hujan yang jelas membasahi tubuhnya setelah terkena serangan bola air besar dan api dari Kris. Mata Sehun menutup setengahnya, namun ia masih tersadar, ia masih dapat melihat awan-awan tebal yang bergelayut manja di langit kota Seoul. Tetes air hujan kini bermain-main di atas wajah tampannya. Tubuhnya semakin melemah, namun satu suara menuntutnya untuk mendengar langkah kaki tenang yang perlahan mendekatinya.

TAP TAP TAP

Sehun tak kuasa membuka matanya, ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan merasakan seseorang yang tengah berada di dekatnya. Ia merasakan aura dingin menyapa tubuhnya yang menggigil diterpa rintik hujan sore itu. Sehun sudah terlalu lemah bahkan untuk membuka matanya.

Namja itu tersenyum remeh melihat tubuh tak berdaya di depannya. Ia memaklumi tubuh namja yang terkapar lemah di depannya ini sangat lemah, tubuh itu di serang dua kekuatan besar sekaligus. Kekuatan api dari naga merah dan kekuatan air dari sang Water Controller. Ia sekarang tahu, ada EXO Forces lain selain Tao, sang Time Controller. Ia tahu kalau sang Water Controller bermaksud untuk menolong Sehun, tapi sang Water Controller itu EXO Forces, kekuatannya tak akan ada manfaatnya untuk Kerajaan Setan, kekuatan EXO Forces akan selalu menjadi serangan bagi namja di depannya ini, termasuk dirinya.

"Aku tahu kau membutuhkanku, Oh Sehun."

**++++++EXO++++++**

**Seoul, 05.56 PM KST**

Chen berjalan menuju halte bus. Ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan. Entahlah ia sedang merasa sedikit malas untuk cepat-cepat bertemu ayahnya yang mungkin sudah berada di rumah. Ia memang tak pernah pulang bersama ayahnya, ayahnya terkadang pulang lebih cepat atau mungkin lebih lama dari Chen, jadi ia sudah terbiasa pulang seorang diri dengan menumpangi bus. Seorang diri? Lalu kemana Kim Myungsoo dan Kim Kibum yang selalu bersamanya di kampus? Dua namja itu tentu saja dijemput jemputan masing-masing, atau terkadang mereka membawa kendaraan mereka. Chen memang selevel dengan kekayaan dua temannya itu tapi ayahnya tak pernah membiarkan Chen mengendarai kendaraan bermotor. Ayahnya tak ingin Chen sering keluar rumah dan terpengaruhi hal-hal buruk diluar gerbang rumahnya. Chen tak boleh terkontaminasi hal-hal buruk, itu kata ayahnya.

Chen mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah langit yang kini di selimuti awan tebal, sesekali petir menyambar kesana kemari yang anehnya justru membuat Chen sedikit merasa nyaman. Entah mengapa.

"Cuaca kota Seoul selalu berubah sesuka hati dan tak bisa di prediksi." Gumamnya tenang.

Chen menjulurkan telapak tangannya, merasakan tetesan-tetesan air hujan yang kini berjatuhan mengenai telapak tangannya. Angin yang mendesau sedikit kencang. Chen merapatkan jaket ditubuh kurusnya karena suasana di sekitarnya semakin dingin.

"TOLONG! TOLONG!"

Chen menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seorang yeoja dengan pakaian pengantin tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah ketakutan. Yeoja tersebut menghampirinya dan kini menggenggam kedua bahu Chen.

"Tuan, tolong aku! Aku ingin di jual. Tuan, tolonglah aku!" Yeoja berambut gelombang itu terlihat panik dan tubuhnya gemetar. Chen hanya terdiam, namun tak lama ia melihat tiga namja kekar berjas hitam berlari di sekitar halte bus, sepertinya ingin mencari 'pengantin kabur' di hadapannya ini.

"Tuan, tolong aku kumohon~~" yeoja itu kembali memohon dengan linangan air mata yang semakin deras. Chen melepas jaket 'long coat' yang di kenakannya lalu merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding. "Kau… kau berjongkoklah di depanku. Aku akan menutupimu dengan jaketku."

Yeoja itu mengangguk, lalu berjongkok masuk ke area antara dua kaki Chen, dengan cepat Chen menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya dengan long coat yang ia kenakan. Chen dapat merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya kini menghangat. Tak lama, seorang namja, yang sepertinya salah satu dari tiga namja yang dilihat Chen, kini mendekatinya.

"Maaf, apa kau melihat yeoja dengan tinggi 173 cm dan memakai baju pengantin lewat di sekitar sini?" tanya namja kekar itu.

Chen memasang wajah kebingungan bercampur panik lalu menunjuk ke arah kanannya. "Apakah dia kabur dari acara pernikahannya? Kurang ajar sekali. Cepat kejar dia, dia baru saja lewat di depanku."

"Benar, dia kurang ajar sekali. Terima kasih atas informasinya."

Chen tersenyum tipis dan membiarkan namja kekar itu berlari ke arah yang dia tunjuk, termasuk dua orang lainnya. Namun, satu dari dua namja terakhir yang berlari kini terhenti di depan Chen. Matanya menuju ke arah bagian bawah tubuh Chen. Namja itu mengerutkan keningnya melihat long coat Chen, yang membuat Chen menahan nafasnya dan jantungnya berdegup gugup.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chen yang berusaha mendatarkan suaranya.

Namja itu terdiam beberapa saat, dengan mata yang tetap melekat pada long coat milik Chen. "Tidak, long coat milikmu itu… aku pernah melihatnya di suatu butik dan itu sangat bagus juga terasa hangat."

Chen hanya mengangguk canggung. Dan namja kekar itu kini berlari, berlalu begitu saja setelah tadinya membuat Chen gemetaran. Setelah tubuh-tubuh kekar itu menghilang, Chen menyibak long coatnya dan melihat yeoja dihadapannya itu menutup mulutnya kuat-kuat, mungkin menahan segala macam suara keluar dari mulutnya. "Mereka sudah pergi. Bangunlah!"

Yeoja itu mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali lalu mulai berdiri menghadap Chen, yeoja itu tersenyum tetap dengan air mata yang masih menghiasi pipinya. "Terima kasih banyak. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau tak ada kau. Terima kasih." ucap yeoja itu diiringi deep bow.

Chen memakai kembali long coatnya dan membalas senyum yeoja itu seadanya. "Kalau begitu pulanglah dan jangan berkeliaran kalau tak mau tertangkap." Chen mulai melangkah meninggalkan yeoja itu.

"Tapi aku tak punya rumah. Bolehkah aku menginap di rumahmu semalam saja?"

Chen terdiam beberapa saat lalu menoleh dengan wajah datar. "Kau tak bisa menginap di rumahku."

"Wae? Kau tak mau membantuku? Bagaimana kalau namja-namja menyeramkan tadi menemukanku dan aku dinikahkan oleh ahjussi-ahjussi hidung belang?"

Yeoja itu kembali menangis dan membuat Chen sedikit panik. "Ya, uljima! Setidaknya kau punya tempat tinggal kalau menikah dengan ahjussi-ahjussi itu!"

"Hiks. Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau. Huaaa."

"Yak! Jangan menangis keras-keras. Kau tak akan pernah bisa menginap di rumahku walau satu jampun."

"Wae?"

"Aisshh, yang jelas tak bisa!"

Yeoja itu mulai menampakkan tanda-tanda ingin menangis. Chen jadi bingung sendiri. "Oke, oke. Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan meminta bantuan."

Chen merogoh sakunya dan meraih handphonenya. Ia memindai nama-nama di kontaknya yang –mungkin saja- bisa dimintakan pertolongan. "Aigoo, yeoja ini merepotkan sekali." Lirihnya pelan.

Chen mulai gusar saat tak menemukan orang yang tepat untuk dimintainya pertolongan. Myungsoo dan Kibum jelas tak mau. Chen tak punya banyak teman. Dia kini mengerti apa gunanya mempunyai teman saat kesusahan.

**CHANYEOL**

Chen membelalakkan matanya melihat kontak nama Chanyeol tertera di handphonenya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat beruntung sekali saat tadi Chanyeol memaksanya menyimpan nomor Chanyeol dan Chen –terpaksa- menyetujuinya. Chen bergegas menelpon teman barunya itu, ia rasa Chanyeol orang yang cocok.

"Chanyeol-ah?"

"…"

"Ini aku Chen."

"…"

"Ne, benar. Bukan. Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"…"

"Aku akan menceritakannya nanti. Sekarang bisakah kau sebutkan alamat panti asuhanmu?"

"…"

"Aku berada di halte bus, 100 meter ke arah barat dari universitas."

"…"

"Kau ingin menjemputku?"

"…"

"Terima kasih, aku mohon cepatlah karena ini sangat gawat."

"…"

"Chanyeol-ah. Terima kasih banyak."

Chen menghela nafas lega lalu mendapati sepasang mata bulat itu tengah menyimak pembicaraannya. "Bantuan akan segera datang. Sekarang, bisa kau beritahu aku siapa namamu?"

"Sohee. Sohee Kim."

**++++++TBC++++++**

**APA? SOHEE MASUK CAST? YAKIN ITU SOHEE?**

**Hahahaha ada Krishun moment, rite? Cuma dikit kok beb.**

**Oke! Chapter sepanjang 6,023 kata selesai sudah~~~**

**Thank you banget yang udah review dan ngingetin kelanjutan ff ini di twitter BubbleSehun. Kekeke~ review lagi pleaseu~~~**

**Say thanks to:**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, evilkyung, Viana, KyukahekaELFSparkyu, Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics, LeeKim, EXOLunatics, Guest 1, Jin Ki Tao, golden13, Rio, sari2min, dinodeer, Scarlet Azur4sky, nhraisya, TAO bbuingbbuing, Moon Ae , NiaAK2 :p, G-Kris, Chen Clouds, BabySulayDO, Shim Jiseun, JennyChan, rha0108, desi fs, Guest 2, devinatan98, Kheai Dyanka, Haru minami, Novya, NauraNadiva, Hyunri, CrayonThatXX, HanliI, merryistanti, Kim Haerin-ah, mizu aleynn, deer lu,**

**AND YOU!**

**No Silent Readers and No Plagiat ^^ *deep bow***


End file.
